Another Chance
by SomethingCuteandCreative
Summary: AU: All human. The Cullens are given another chance by God at a human life, but to still know who they were. Will the choose to go back or stay human? T for safty. PLEASE R & R!
1. Preface

Another Chance.

Preface.

Alices POV

"Alice, can you see anything now?" Edward asked me for what had to be the twentieth time in ten minutes.

"Edward, I swear, if you ask me again…" I left my threat hanging; mainly because I was too frustrated by my lack of visions to come up with a good one.

"Edward can you hear anything?" Emmett asked; at which he shook his head.

"It's like you're all Bella's. Jasper can you feel any of our emotions?"

Jasper was standing behind me with his arms around my waist so I couldn't see him but I felt him shake his head.

"So…where are we?" I asked before Edward could ask about my visions again.

"I think its some kind of purgatory or limbo or something." Bella said quietly.

"You're right Isabella; this is where the undead come to have their fate decided." A loud, deep voice said from my left.

We all turned to see a tall, godly man walking towards us.

"Who are you?" Emmett asked bluntly.

"I am God." He said simply, shocking us into silence. "The eight of you, despite what you were, saved people and tried to be as humane as possible; I have decided to give you another chance."

"You mean to be human again?" Rose asked, speaking for the first time since we got here.

"Yes, you will be re-born as humans, same last name as your previous human life; you will have a chance to meet your family members again. You will retain most of your qualities and characteristics. Also, you will be given an opportunity to choose to become a vampire again. Now you may not find each other again right away, but you will find each other. I will give you a way to remind you of who you were when the time is right." God explained.

"Will we look the same?" I asked hoping I might be taller.

"Sort of…You will look some what similar but not exact and your vampiric qualities will come out once you know who you are, such as needing or getting less sleep, increase in running speed, better reflexes, those types of things. Good luck Cullens." God said right before I saw a bright light.



All of that took place at least eighteen years ago as far as Bella, Rosalie, Esme and I can tell.

In our new life many things has changed, our names for instance, I am now Aliz Brandon (Ali to my friends and family.), Bella is known as Arabella Swan (still Bella), Rosalie is now Rosalia Hale (Rose or Rosie) and Esme is Esmeralda Platt (Es or Ezzy to her friends), not that any of us call each other by those now that we've figured out who we are.

We are the Cullen Sisters.

**Author's Note: Alice's name is pronounced AH-leez. Yes, I know I should be working on one of my on going stories but this idea has been nagging at the back of my mind for a while now and I just had to put it down on paper. So let me know what you think!! Review please!!! **

**Much luv!**

**Ali **

**1.30.08**


	2. To the U

Bella is Bold Italics and Ali is Italic

Another Chance

Chapter 1

Alice's POV

Arabella (Bella) and I found each other after I moved from Mississippi to Rochester, New York, where we currently live. We had science and art (ick) together and that was in seventh grade. Bella found Rosalia (Rosalie) in fourth grade when Bella moved from Washington and Rosie found Es (Esme) in seventh grade but not truly introducing Bella and me to her till our freshman year at John Marshall High School. By then Bella, Rose and I had already figured out who we were. The reminder God had told us about was a book, well a series of books; the Twilight Series by the great Stephenie Meyer.

What God didn't mention was that we would slowly remember something's from our lives; little inconsequential things like that on May 12, 1987 Jasper left school early to surprise me by covering our room with daffodil flowers because he felt like it. Or when Bella fell down the stairs at Angela's house, breaking her wrist.

Random little things, like Esme's favorite clothing style is Victorian, have a way of popping into your mind, which could be slightly disturbing when your in the middle of making out with our current boyfriend, it does tend to freak them out a bit.

Not that that's stopped any of us from getting dates or invitations to an older guy's party.

I guess one thing hasn't changed; our exceptionally good looks.

Rose still has her long blond hair and a blue eye, Es's hair color changed a bit and is now a dirty blond, still curly and she's got aqua- marine eyes. Bella kept her tell- tale brown hair and eyes, only difference being her eyes aren't as dark.

My looks seem to have changed the most. Everyone's heights stayed the same, except mine. I grew four inches in height and my slightly curly black hair is about a foot past my shoulders and I have green eyes.

Being only seniors none of us have found our husbands yet. We've found plenty of people who could have been combinations of two but never the real thing.

Although, I'm fairly convince I saw Jasper leaving Borders one day but Bella is thoroughly convinced otherwise.



"Ms. Brandon and Ms. Swan, would you care to share what is so interesting, that you have to talk during the movie?" Ms. Birnell snapped at Bella and me, causing us to stop whispering to each other.

"Sorry, ma'am, we were just discussing how fascinating atomic structures are." I lied easily. The old hag glared at us but turned back to the papers she was grading.

"Anywho, I got a job at Borders yesterday." I told Bella.

"OEC, you only want to work there so you can scope for Borders Guy." She accused. I mocked hurt.

"I do not! I love Borders, I'm there all the time, I figure, I may as well get paid for it." She stifled a laugh but nodded in agreement.

Old Ms. Burn in hell shot us another glare and put a finger to her lips shushing us once again.

Bella rolled her eyes and pulled out a piece of paper, two pens and began writing.

_**Rawr!! BiH is so stupid! We're not the only 1s talking! I swear she has it out for us!! **_

_I kno! R u working 2nite? _

_**Yea. Aro 4:45 till 9. U? **_

_Nice! Yea, I work borders till 4:15 then Aro 5 to 8:30_

_**Sweet! Can I get a ride? Betsy's in the shop.**_ I had to smother a laugh at this. Betsy is Bella's ancient faded orange truck, which has been in and out of the shop for the last few months. Es, Rose and I have been trying to convince her to take her up on her Dad's offer to help her buy her a new car, or at least a newer one, but she won't go for it. She says Betsy and she have been through a lot together and she can't just abandon her.

The rest of us have no problem with that, I recently just sold my 1986 Oldsmobile Caillet for a black Lincoln MKZ (with the help of my parents of course.)

_Again!! Be ready at 4:30 _

After Bella read it she hid the paper in her book when she noticed Birnell looking at us suspiciously again.

About five minutes later the bell rang signaling the end of the second class of our four 'hour' day. The classes are eighty five minutes longs so I'm not quite sure as to why we call them hours but…

"Ready to go to the University?" Ezzy asked joining Bella and me on our way to our lockers in the Senior Hallway.

"Hell yea, those dumb ass freshmen are driving me insane! If they're not careful I'll round up a few more seniors and start a game of Senior Bowling." Rose said joining us with a huff of annoyance.

"Oh, no; what are the poor ignorant freshy's doing now?" I asked mocking her ever so slightly.

"Oh, you know the usual; being immature, walking _forever_ slow, doing cat calls as I walk by." She said with a wave of her hand, clearly over that subject.

"How was biology with Ms. Burn in Hell?" Rose asked opening her locker.

"Horribly boring" Bella said swinging her backpack over her shoulders.

"Guys don't you think it's immature to call Ms. Birnell Ms. Burn in Hell? I mean you complain about the freshy's but…" Ezzy asked being the voice of reason, the mother of the group.

The three of us looked at her and shrugged.

"Come on, we better go so we're not late for French again." I said heading towards Ezzy's blue Mercury Milan.

"Yea, Mademoiselle Madelyn didn't like that very much." Bella said pointing out the obvious.

"Hey, what are you guys doing tonight? We should go see a movie or go shopping." Es asked parking in the closest possible space to the front doors of Kahlur Hall.

"Working" Rose, Bella and I said in unison.

"Ugh, till what time?" Es asked, probably annoyed that on one of her few days off we all have to work.

"8:30" I told her after Rose and Bella told her 9.

"So we should go after you get off." She said knowing our parents wouldn't care as its Friday.

"What movie? Or are we going shopping?" Bella asked opening the entrance to Kahlur hall.

"Shopping!!" Rose and I said at the same time and Bella groaned.

"Sorry Bells, I kinda want to go shopping too." Ezzy said leading the way to the lecture hall that French was held in.

"No, Ed, I swear it was her! She probably grew is all?" A deep voice with a slight southern accent said from in front of us.

"Oo…collage boys with sodium power." I said, referring not to salt but to their asses, (sodium's periodic symbol Na nice ass).

My friends agreed as we took our seats in the second to last row, just in front of Ed and his friends.

"Bonjour. Se calmer." Mademoiselle Madelyn said, calling the class to order.

French passed with out incident, we reviewed for our test next week and watched Beauty and the Beast entirely in French. The most interesting part of the hour was sometimes hearing the guys behind us trying to convince, some one called Jay, that she was not her; if that makes any sense at all.

"Where do you want to do lunch before English?" I asked at the end of class.

"Lets do something fast, I need to do a quick cram session before our mid-term." Rose said typical, she studies for hours on end the night before but still has to study during lunch.

"Let's just go to the Sub and eat at the food court." Es offered. I shrugged; didn't matter to me.

"Where are you working tonight?" Esmeralda asked us sitting down with the tray of food.

Bella and I told her our schedule, getting only a grunt from Rose who was deep in her English book.

"I think she's at Andy's tonight." Bella told her referring to Andy's Auto Shop.

"Oh, that would make sense." Es said piling the garbage back on the tray.

"Come one, we should get to English so we don't get stuck in the front rows." Bella says standing.

"Rosie. Rose. Rosalia! We're leaving." I said waving my hand in front of her face, startling her.

"Oh, yea, sorry." She said she said closing her book and standing up.

The three of us laughed and headed to English for our mid-term.

"You will have eighty-five minutes to complete your test; no more no less. Good luck and you may begin." Professor Geras instructed flipping over a large 'hour' glass on his desk.

As the minutes ticked by I could easily hear paper rustling, pencil scratching and text messages being typed out and sent.

The test was easy enough, fifty questions total, twenty-five multiple choice, and fifteen fill in the black, nine short answers and one essay question.

"Pencils down." Professor Geras announced about twenty minutes after I finished my test. "Pass your test in and don't forget; no class next week."

"Three mid-terms down one to go. And next week is a half week!" I said gathering my things.

"I know, after the French mid-term on Monday we only have class in the morning." Ezzy put in. The three of us groaned, Mademoiselle Madelyn's mid-terms were said to be harder than almost any other classes.

"To bad it's not the other away around, and then I wouldn't have to get out of bed till noon." Bella said following us to the stairs to the lower levels of Kahlur Hall to the café.

"Yea, cuz you don't do that at least once a week." Rose snorted.

"Hey, I've been to every one of my classes this week!" Bella defended.

"This is true." I helped Bella.

"Hey, aren't those the guys with the sodium power from French?" Es asked pointing back the way we came.

We turned to look at a group of four guys, each with sodium power.

"Yea, that's defiantly them. I'd recognize that ass anywhere." Rose said eyeing the tallest ones ass.

The guys started to turn around so we quickly turned the other way and went towards Kahlur Café.

"Eddie, that's her! Look at her she looks just like her!" I heard a very familiar southern accented voice come from somewhere close behind us.

**A/N: First of all. Thanks to my wonderful Beta Adi! For helping with this! And second thanks to those of you who reviewed!! Tell me what you think please!! **

**O!! And the cars are on my profile! **

**Ali **


	3. Borders

Alices POV and continue the story

Another Chance

Chapter 3

JPOV

"Alice, can you see anything now?" Edward asked my wife for what had to be the twentieth time in ten minutes, succeeding in annoying us all.

"Edward, I swear, if you ask me again…" She left her threat hanging; I didn't need my power to see how frustrated my beautiful wife was.

"Edward can you hear anything?" Emmett asked; at which he shook his head.

"It's like you're all Bella's. Jasper can you feel any of our emotions?"

I was shook my head sadly.

"So…where are we?" Alice asked before Edward could start with his annoying paranoia and questions.

"I think its some kind of purgatory or limbo or something." Bella said quietly.

"You're right Isabella; this is where the undead come to have their fate decided." A loud, deep voice said from my left.

We all turned to see a tall, godly man walking towards us.

"Who are you?" Emmett asked frankly, I rolled my eyes, only Emmett.

"I am God." He said plainly, shocking us into silence. "The eight of you, despite what you were, saved people and tried to be as humane as possible; I have decided to give you another chance."

"You mean to be human again?" Rose asked, speaking for the first time since we got here.

"Yes, you will be re-born as humans, same last name as your previous human life; you will have a chance to meet your family members again. You will retain most of your qualities and characteristics. Also, you will be given an opportunity to choose to become a vampire again. Now you may not find each other again right away, but you will find each other. I will give you a way to remind you of who you were when the time is right." God explained.

"Will we look the same?" Alice asked probably hoping she might be taller or have longer hair.

"Sort of…You will look some what similar but not exact and your vampiric qualities will come out once you know who you are, such as needing or getting less sleep, increase in running speed, better reflexes, and those types of things. Good luck Cullens." God said right before I saw a bright light.

Emmett and I were the first to find each other; we had met when I moved from Little Elm, Texas to Hampton, Tennessee in the fourth grade. Of course we didn't know then who we were but when the books came out in seventh grade, our current girlfriends convinced us to read them; making us realize who we were…and they weren't. We didn't really date much after that, just a few dates here and there, never really sticking with anyone though.

We ended up applying to the same schools: Mississippi State University, University of Rochester (NY), Argosy University (Washington), Columbus State. We in the end decided to go to Rochester.

That's where we found Carlisle and Edward first term, in our very first collage class- psychology. Edward was going by Mason and Carlisle by Chase. They already knew who they were, they had discovered about the same way as Emmett and I. None of us really changed in looks, with exception of our eyes, but we knew they wouldn't stay topaz. Not one of us has been lucky enough to find our wives yet. I kept searching little diners around Rochester hoping to find her, but no luck until I was leaving my job at Borders one night and caught a glimpse of her at the counter. My Alice looked pretty much the same…well except I could tell she was taller and that she had long curly black hair. I knew it was her, and I wouldn't hear otherwise, Edward thinks I'm just getting desperate to hear her voice again, to see her and hold her in my arms again. I'm not. He might be though; he's taken every AP biology class since he's figured out who he was.

"No, Ed, I swear it was her! She probably grew is all?" I tried to convince Edward and Carlisle of my sighting of Alice. Emmett already believed me.

"Don't. Call. Me. Ed." He responded through gritted teeth.

"Sorry, Mason, it was Alice, I swear!" I whispered to him after Mademoiselle Madelyn had started the French translation of Beauty and the Beast.

"It couldn't have been Jay. You guys met in a diner." Carlisle pointed out.

"What's your point? God never said we'd meet them in the same way, us guys meeting is an example, that's not how any us met." I argued back quietly. It went like this for just about the entire class period…and lunch…and on the way to our English final…and after. On our way out of the class room I spotted a familiar head of hair, Borders Girl, to be exact. (Borders girl is what Emmett called her for ever.)

"Eddie, that's her! Look at her she looks just like her!" I said louder than I meant to, pointing at who I knew was Alice. It looked like Rose, Esme and Bella might have been with her.

"Jay, face it, that's not her. She's too tall, and her hair is long and curly." Carlisle said before Edward could get mad about being called Eddie. I watched wistfully as my only love disappeared around the corner, probably to another class or Kahlur Café.

"Why won't you guys see that that is Alice?! I would not say that she is if she wasn't." I said as we walked to our cars. Normally we car pool but today we all had work so we had our separate cars.

They didn't answer, but just went to their respective cars, waving good-bye.

I sighed getting into my black Navigator, I know I saw Alice. To avoid thinking about not being able to find her, while I drove to work, I blasted my favorite c.d. _A Fever You Can't Sweat Out _by Panic! At the disco. I was lucky today, hardly any traffic, Priscilla would have been pissed if I was late.

After ditching my stuff in my locker I went to restock shelves, dull work, but it was better than working up front, I preferred to look at the books or to be in the Café. Plus I heard we got a new girl,  
Aliz or something like that and she'd get stuck on registers then I'd have to teach her to use them, just like when Jasmine started working here.

I came around the corner to the Young Adult section to see some one on the ladders.

"Hey, those latter's are for employees only." I said. She was on last ring and fell right into me. I was surprised as to how good it felt to have her in my arms. It was like she was made for them. She stood up brushing her self off, which is when I noticed she was Borders Girl.

"Sorry, I am an employee. I just started here today." She told me, looking up for the first time. The moment I looked in her eyes I knew I had been right and she was Alice.

"Oh, Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." I said feeling bad I made her fall.

"No Problem. I'm Ali by the way." She offered her hand to me. I bent and kissed it like my mother had taught me to. I could hear her voice in the back of my mind; _Jasper always be a gentleman, kiss a girls hand when you meet her._

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance; my name is Jay." I smiled at her, noticing the beautiful smile that spread over her face.

"Jay, your needed at the check out." Priscilla's nasally voice came over the intercom. I sighed and excused myself. She always has to ruin the moment.

"Yes, Priscilla?" I asked trying to be polite; though not entirely sure I succeed.

"Jazzy-Poo, I need your help, I can't remember how to work the cash register." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before responding.

"Pricilla, please don't call me that. My name is Jay. And I'm off the clock now, I'm sure Jasmine can show you." Pricilla glared at me and huffed.

"Fine. Bye JAY." She stressed the Jay for what ever reason, but I didn't stay to ask why, I went back to our "Employees Lounge" to get my jacket.

Once in my Gator I allowed my self to sit and think about Ali. I was so sure it was her; _I've just got to get the guys to meet her_. I thought to my self. I decided before I did that I would have to talk to her more. I dug around in the jock box in search of my work schedule till I finally found it beneath the tissues, Gatorade and owners manual. I scanned for today _Friday, April 18, 2008. _When I found it I searched the following week for her name, it didn't come back until the day of mid-terms. It's going to be a long week-end. I turned my music on and sped off to Emmett and Carlisle's place for our usual Friday night ritual: Pizza, beer, popcorn and a movie. This week it's my turn to pick the movie. We would be watching either Hitman with Timothy Olyphant or the John Wayne movie, McClintock. It'd be a hard choice, but I knew ultimately it'd probably be Hitman; westerns were more Carlisle's and my thing.

I pulled up to Emmett's apartment building parking next to Carlisle's black Mercedes that his parents got him to bribe him to go to Yale or Dartmouth. Of course it didn't change his mind but they let him keep it anyway. I let my self into the apartment, swinging the door shut, trying to make as much noise as possible to let them know of my arrival.

"Jesus Jasper! Keep it down! We're trying to watch Jack!" Emmett yelled from the living room. I laughed; I knew they would be watching the newest season of the TV show 24. I was quiet till the end of the episode, so not to get four eyes glaring at me.

"I saw Alice again." I told them as Carlisle removed the disc from the DVD player and placed it in its box.

Carlisle sighed. "Jasper, don't get your hopes again, it might not be her."

"No, it was her! She works at Borders with me! And I talked to her, I know it's her. You just have to meet her is all?" I explained as Edward walked into the room.

"Meet who?" He questioned.

"Alice." Emmett said and Edward groaned.

"Not this again."

"Edward, listen, I met her today at Borders, and I talked her. It was my Alice. I know it. You guys should just meet me at work on Monday after mid-terms and you'll see." I said dropping the subject. "We're watching Hitman, everyone okay with that?" The three of them nodded and Emmett went to order the pizza, his week to pay, and Edward made popcorn, while Carlisle dug some cold beers from the fridge.

Thirty minutes we were all positioned around the room, Edward on the love seat, Emmett and Carlisle in recliners and me on the couch, with our beers, pizza and popcorn. I started the movie, but not even halfway through Carlisle got paged by the hospital and Emmett got a call from the auto-shop saying his Jeep was ready for pick-up. Edward and I shrugged and went back to our apartment to finish the movie.

**Emmett POV**

My brothers and I were watching Hitman when my cell phone rang.

"Hey" I answered, leaving the room.

"Emmett, this is Andy." The other line spoke.

"Oh hey Andy, what's up?" I asked wondering if my jeep was worse off then I thought.

"Your jeeps ready for pick up, do you want to get it tonight or tomorrow?" Andy asked. I didn't even have to think.

"I'll come by tonight and get it. I'll be over in 10 minutes." I hung up and coming back into the living room to see Carlisle putting on his shoes.

"Carlisle, where are you going?" I inquired.

"I got paged; I have to go into the hospital." He told me. Perfect, the Auto shop is right on the way to Rochester General.

"Sweet, can you drop off at Andy's on your way, my jeep is done." Carlisle nodded and Edward and Jasper shut off the movie and said their good-byes.

Carlisle dropped me off right out side of Andy's Auto Shop and went to the hospital. I went in to the garage part, Andy and I are pretty good friends so I knew he wouldn't care, and I figured he was in there when no one was out front. I was greeted with an amazing site. There was some really hot chic in the hood of my jeep; she had perfect long legs, and a great ass; the best part was she seemed to be singing to her self and dancing around a bit.

"Hey, is Andy here?" I asked stepping closer to her. I must have startled her because she jumped and almost hit her head on my hood.

"No, he had to go home, some family thing. And customers aren't supposed to be back here. It's not safe." Her silky voice said into my motor.

"Oh, Andy and I are good friends, so I'm always back here. Anyway, he called and said my jeep is done." I said remembering why I came in the first place.

"Oh, right, I'm just changing the oil then you can have her." She said wiping her hands on a towel and turning to face me. My jaw must have dropped to the ground. This woman had bright blue eyes, long blond hair, but most of all, she was my beautiful Rose. It had to be her. She wasn't looking at me though; she was going to the front desk to ring up my total.

"What was your name again?" She yelled from in front of me. I went back out there and stood across from her.

"Emmett McCarty." She looked up, a surprised look on her face. It was like she was remembering something for the first time. We stared at each other for a few minutes before she cleared her throat and went back to punching stuff into the register. After I paid her she handed me my keys.

"Thanks…I didn't get your name"

"Rose Hale." She said smiling.

"Well, thank you Rose. And I was wondering if I could take you out sometime." I said making a bold move. She smiled and wrote down her number.

"Sure, here's my number." She said walking into the back room. I got into my jeep and just sat there. I couldn't believe I had found her. I've gotta tell the guys.

**Rose's POV**

_Oh! Well in fact,  
Well I'll look at it this way,  
I mean technically our marriage is saved,  
Well this calls for a toast,  
So pour the champagne, pour the champagne! _I sang to myself. I was in the hood of some guy's jeep changing the oil like Andy told me to before he left. The owner was supposed to be here any time now.

"Hey, is Andy here?" Some one's voice asked, from very close. I jumped; no one is supposed to be back here. He scared the shit out of me, but I wasn't going to let him know that.

"No, he had to go home, some family thing. And customers aren't supposed to be back here. It's not safe." I said, head still under the hood.

"Oh, Andy and I are good friends, so I'm always back here. Anyway, he called and said my jeep is done." Oh, so this is the guy who owns this huge jeep.

"Oh, right, I'm just changing the oil then you can have her." I said wiping my hands on a towel and turning to go into the front half of the shop to ring up his total.

"What was your name again?" I yelled looking for his card."Emmett McCarty." I looked up shocked. I stared at him, now that I listened to his voice, I could tell it was defiantly my Emmett. I don't know how long I stared at him before I cleared my throat and handed him his keys.

"Thanks…I didn't get your name"

"Rose Hale." I smiled.

"Well, thank you Rose. And I was wondering if I could take you out sometime." He said. This made up my mind. Emmett would have been bold like that. It was him! I smiled.

"Sure, here's my number." I said walking into the back room trying to keep my cool_. I've got to call the girls! No, I'll tell them tonight while we're shopping. _

**A/N: okay! We have made contact between two of the couples and there is more to come! If you all review! I can probably have another chapter up by Saturday or Sunday…maybe sooner. Let me know what you all think! Reviews please!**

**Ali**


	4. Andy's Auto

Another Chance

Chapter 3

JPOV

"Alice, can you see anything now?" Edward asked my wife for what had to be the twentieth time in ten minutes, succeeding in annoying us all.

"Edward, I swear, if you ask me again…" She left her threat hanging; I didn't need my power to see how frustrated my beautiful wife was.

"Edward can you hear anything?" Emmett asked; at which he shook his head.

"It's like you're all Bella's. Jasper can you feel any of our emotions?"

I was shook my head sadly.

"So…where are we?" Alice asked before Edward could start with his annoying paranoia and questions.

"I think its some kind of purgatory or limbo or something." Bella said quietly.

"You're right Isabella; this is where the undead come to have their fate decided." A loud, deep voice said from my left.

We all turned to see a tall, godly man walking towards us.

"Who are you?" Emmett asked frankly, I rolled my eyes, only Emmett.

"I am God." He said plainly, shocking us into silence. "The eight of you, despite what you were, saved people and tried to be as humane as possible; I have decided to give you another chance."

"You mean to be human again?" Rose asked, speaking for the first time since we got here.

"Yes, you will be re-born as humans, same last name as your previous human life; you will have a chance to meet your family members again. You will retain most of your qualities and characteristics. Also, you will be given an opportunity to choose to become a vampire again. Now you may not find each other again right away, but you will find each other. I will give you a way to remind you of who you were when the time is right." God explained.

"Will we look the same?" Alice asked probably hoping she might be taller or have longer hair.

"Sort of…You will look some what similar but not exact and your vampiric qualities will come out once you know who you are, such as needing or getting less sleep, increase in running speed, better reflexes, and those types of things. Good luck Cullens." God said right before I saw a bright light.

Emmett and I were the first to find each other; we had met when I moved from Little Elm, Texas to Hampton, Tennessee in the fourth grade. Of course we didn't know then who we were but when the books came out in seventh grade, our current girlfriends convinced us to read them; making us realize who we were…and they weren't. We didn't really date much after that, just a few dates here and there, never really sticking with anyone though.

We ended up applying to the same schools: Mississippi State University, University of Rochester (NY), Argosy University (Washington), Columbus State. We in the end decided to go to Rochester.

That's where we found Carlisle and Edward first term, in our very first collage class- psychology. Edward was going by Mason and Carlisle by Chase. They already knew who they were, they had discovered about the same way as Emmett and I. None of us really changed in looks, with exception of our eyes, but we knew they wouldn't stay topaz. Not one of us has been lucky enough to find our wives yet. I kept searching little diners around Rochester hoping to find her, but no luck until I was leaving my job at Borders one night and caught a glimpse of her at the counter. My Alice looked pretty much the same…well except I could tell she was taller and that she had long curly black hair. I knew it was her, and I wouldn't hear otherwise, Edward thinks I'm just getting desperate to hear her voice again, to see her and hold her in my arms again. I'm not. He might be though; he's taken every AP biology class since he's figured out who he was.

"No, Ed, I swear it was her! She probably grew is all?" I tried to convince Edward and Carlisle of my sighting of Alice. Emmett already believed me.

"Don't. Call. Me. Ed." He responded through gritted teeth.

"Sorry, Mason, it was Alice, I swear!" I whispered to him after Mademoiselle Madelyn had started the French translation of Beauty and the Beast.

"It couldn't have been Jay. You guys met in a diner." Carlisle pointed out.

"What's your point? God never said we'd meet them in the same way, us guys meeting is an example, that's not how any us met." I argued back quietly. It went like this for just about the entire class period…and lunch…and on the way to our English final…and after. On our way out of the class room I spotted a familiar head of hair, Borders Girl, to be exact. (Borders girl is what Emmett called her for ever.)

"Eddie, that's her! Look at her she looks just like her!" I said louder than I meant to, pointing at who I knew was Alice. It looked like Rose, Esme and Bella might have been with her.

"Jay, face it, that's not her. She's too tall, and her hair is long and curly." Carlisle said before Edward could get mad about being called Eddie. I watched wistfully as my only love disappeared around the corner, probably to another class or Kahlur Café.

"Why won't you guys see that that is Alice?! I would not say that she is if she wasn't." I said as we walked to our cars. Normally we car pool but today we all had work so we had our separate cars.

They didn't answer, but just went to their respective cars, waving good-bye.

I sighed getting into my black Navigator, I know I saw Alice. To avoid thinking about not being able to find her, while I drove to work, I blasted my favorite c.d. _A Fever You Can't Sweat Out _by Panic! At the disco. I was lucky today, hardly any traffic, Priscilla would have been pissed if I was late.

After ditching my stuff in my locker I went to restock shelves, dull work, but it was better than working up front, I preferred to look at the books or to be in the Café. Plus I heard we got a new girl,  
Aliz or something like that and she'd get stuck on registers then I'd have to teach her to use them, just like when Jasmine started working here.

I came around the corner to the Young Adult section to see some one on the ladders.

"Hey, those latter's are for employees only." I said. She was on last ring and fell right into me. I was surprised as to how good it felt to have her in my arms. It was like she was made for them. She stood up brushing her self off, which is when I noticed she was Borders Girl.

"Sorry, I am an employee. I just started here today." She told me, looking up for the first time. The moment I looked in her eyes I knew I had been right and she was Alice.

"Oh, Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." I said feeling bad I made her fall.

"No Problem. I'm Ali by the way." She offered her hand to me. I bent and kissed it like my mother had taught me to. I could hear her voice in the back of my mind; _Jasper always be a gentleman, kiss a girls hand when you meet her._

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance; my name is Jay." I smiled at her, noticing the beautiful smile that spread over her face.

"Jay, your needed at the check out." Priscilla's nasally voice came over the intercom. I sighed and excused myself. She always has to ruin the moment.

"Yes, Priscilla?" I asked trying to be polite; though not entirely sure I succeed.

"Jazzy-Poo, I need your help, I can't remember how to work the cash register." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before responding.

"Pricilla, please don't call me that. My name is Jay. And I'm off the clock now, I'm sure Jasmine can show you." Pricilla glared at me and huffed.

"Fine. Bye JAY." She stressed the Jay for what ever reason, but I didn't stay to ask why, I went back to our "Employees Lounge" to get my jacket.

Once in my Gator I allowed my self to sit and think about Ali. I was so sure it was her; _I've just got to get the guys to meet her_. I thought to my self. I decided before I did that I would have to talk to her more. I dug around in the jock box in search of my work schedule till I finally found it beneath the tissues, Gatorade and owners manual. I scanned for today _Friday, February 22, 2008. _When I found it I searched the following week for her name, it didn't come back until the day of mid-terms. It's going to be a long week-end. I turned my music on and sped off to Emmett and Carlisle's place for our usual Friday night ritual: Pizza, beer, popcorn and a movie. This week it's my turn to pick the movie. We would be watching either Hitman with Timothy Olyphant or the John Wayne movie, McClintock. It'd be a hard choice, but I knew ultimately it'd probably be Hitman; westerns were more Carlisle's and my thing.

I pulled up to Emmett's apartment building parking next to Carlisle's black Mercedes that his parents got him to bribe him to go to Yale or Dartmouth. Of course it didn't change his mind but they let him keep it anyway. I let my self into the apartment, swinging the door shut, trying to make as much noise as possible to let them know of my arrival.

"Jesus Jasper! Keep it down! We're trying to watch Jack!" Emmett yelled from the living room. I laughed; I knew they would be watching the newest season of the TV show 24. I was quiet till the end of the episode, so not to get four eyes glaring at me.

"I saw Alice again." I told them as Carlisle removed the disc from the DVD player and placed it in its box.

Carlisle sighed. "Jasper, don't get your hopes again, it might not be her."

"No, it was her! She works at Borders with me! And I talked to her, I know it's her. You just have to meet her is all?" I explained as Edward walked into the room.

"Meet who?" He questioned.

"Alice." Emmett said and Edward groaned.

"Not this again."

"Edward, listen, I met her today at Borders, and I talked her. It was my Alice. I know it. You guys should just meet me at work on Monday after mid-terms and you'll see." I said dropping the subject. "We're watching Hitman, everyone okay with that?" The three of them nodded and Emmett went to order the pizza, his week to pay, and Edward made popcorn, while Carlisle dug some cold beers from the fridge.

Thirty minutes we were all positioned around the room, Edward on the love seat, Emmett and Carlisle in recliners and me on the couch, with our beers, pizza and popcorn. I started the movie, but not even halfway through Carlisle got paged by the hospital and Emmett got a call from the auto-shop saying his Jeep was ready for pick-up. Edward and I shrugged and went back to our apartment to finish the movie.

**Emmett POV**

My brothers and I were watching Hitman when my cell phone rang.

"Hey" I answered, leaving the room.

"Emmett, this is Andy." The other line spoke.

"Oh hey Andy, what's up?" I asked wondering if my jeep was worse off then I thought.

"Your jeeps ready for pick up, do you want to get it tonight or tomorrow?" Andy asked. I didn't even have to think.

"I'll come by tonight and get it. I'll be over in 10 minutes." I hung up and coming back into the living room to see Carlisle putting on his shoes.

"Carlisle, where are you going?" I inquired.

"I got paged; I have to go into the hospital." He told me. Perfect, the Auto shop is right on the way to Rochester General.

"Sweet, can you drop off at Andy's on your way, my jeep is done." Carlisle nodded and Edward and Jasper shut off the movie and said their good-byes.

Carlisle dropped me off right out side of Andy's Auto Shop and went to the hospital. I went in to the garage part, Andy and I are pretty good friends so I knew he wouldn't care, and I figured he was in there when no one was out front. I was greeted with an amazing site. There was some really hot chic in the hood of my jeep; she had perfect long legs, and a great ass; the best part was she seemed to be singing to her self and dancing around a bit.

"Hey, is Andy here?" I asked stepping closer to her. I must have startled her because she jumped and almost hit her head on my hood.

"No, he had to go home, some family thing. And customers aren't supposed to be back here. It's not safe." Her silky voice said into my motor.

"Oh, Andy and I are good friends, so I'm always back here. Anyway, he called and said my jeep is done." I said remembering why I came in the first place.

"Oh, right, I'm just changing the oil then you can have her." She said wiping her hands on a towel and turning to face me. My jaw must have dropped to the ground. This woman had bright blue eyes, long blond hair, but most of all, she was my beautiful Rose. It had to be her. She wasn't looking at me though; she was going to the front desk to ring up my total.

"What was your name again?" She yelled from in front of me. I went back out there and stood across from her.

"Emmett McCarty." She looked up, a surprised look on her face. It was like she was remembering something for the first time. We stared at each other for a few minutes before she cleared her throat and went back to punching stuff into the register. After I paid her she handed me my keys.

"Thanks…I didn't get your name"

"Rose Hale." She said smiling.

"Well, thank you Rose. And I was wondering if I could take you out sometime." I said making a bold move. She smiled and wrote down her number.

"Sure, here's my number." She said walking into the back room. I got into my jeep and just sat there. I couldn't believe I had found her. I've gotta tell the guys.

**Rose's POV**

_Oh! Well in fact,  
Well I'll look at it this way,  
I mean technically our marriage is saved,  
Well this calls for a toast,  
So pour the champagne, pour the champagne! _I sang to myself. I was in the hood of some guy's jeep changing the oil like Andy told me to before he left. The owner was supposed to be here any time now.

"Hey, is Andy here?" Some one's voice asked, from very close. I jumped; no one is supposed to be back here. He scared the shit out of me, but I wasn't going to let him know that.

"No, he had to go home, some family thing. And customers aren't supposed to be back here. It's not safe." I said, head still under the hood.

"Oh, Andy and I are good friends, so I'm always back here. Anyway, he called and said my jeep is done." Oh, so this is the guy who owns this huge jeep.

"Oh, right, I'm just changing the oil then you can have her." I said wiping my hands on a towel and turning to go into the front half of the shop to ring up his total.

"What was your name again?" I yelled looking for his card."Emmett McCarty." I looked up shocked. I stared at him, now that I listened to his voice, I could tell it was defiantly my Emmett. I don't know how long I stared at him before I cleared my throat and handed him his keys.

"Thanks…I didn't get your name"

"Rose Hale." I smiled.

"Well, thank you Rose. And I was wondering if I could take you out sometime." He said. This made up my mind. Emmett would have been bold like that. It was him! I smiled.

"Sure, here's my number." I said walking into the back room trying to keep my cool_. I've got to call the girls! No, I'll tell them tonight while we're shopping. _

**A/N: okay! We have made contact between two of the couples and there is more to come! If you all review! I can probably have another chapter up by Saturday or Sunday…maybe sooner. Let me know what you all think! Reviews please!**

**Ali**


	5. hiatus note

Hey all, I'm really sorry to have to do this but this story is going on hiatus, probably until the end of track season or the end of the school year

**Hey all, I wanted to let y'all know that this story will be partially spared from hiatus…I'll probably update every few weeks but not regularly. It should become more regular after track and school is over. **

**Sorry!! **

**Luv ya **

**Ali **


	6. To the Mall

Another Chance

Another Chance

Chapter 4

Bella POV

**Thanks to Adi my awesome beta! And my bestest (that's for you Flotsum) friends! (Who threatened me with shudder unmentionable torture if I didn't keep writing for y'all. **

I was changing into something more suitable for work when my orange enV started singing. _I am a superstar with a big bi- _

"Hey Alice" I answered recognizing the ring tone.

"Hey, I'll be at your place in about five minutes so be ready ok?" I nodded forgetting she couldn't see me.

"Okay. Bye." I hung up. I quickly changed into my light blue polka dot Cami, with a dark blue 1987 sweater over it to go with my dark vintage Hailey skinny flares. I had to swiftly search around my room for my other silver metallic flats. Just when I found it I heard Alice honk from my drive way. I grabbed a coat and my purse and ran out to her car.  
"Hey, how was your first day at Borders?" I asked her, buckling my seat belt. She got a huge smile across her face.

"I met Borders guy…he works with me. His name is Jay." She went on to tell me in great detail about their meeting. I wowed and nodded at the appropriate moments till she was done analyzing the five minutes they talked.

"So…do you agree with me now?" She prodded and I sighed.

"I suppose, there might be a small possibility that Borders guy might be Jasper." She squealed with excitement.

"I knew it!" By this time she was parking as close as possible to the elevator to the skywalk from the top of the parking ramp.

"Hey Ahknica," I said to the tall Italian behind the counter. Alice hoisted her self onto the counter and slid over. All of which she managed to look graceful while doing so. I walked to the back side being careful not to hurt my self.

"Hey, do you know when we get the new shipment in?" She asked signing out of the till.

"Uhmm, I think tonight or tomorrow morning." Alice said filing her nails.

"Okay, I have a have to take off early for a doctor's appointment- do you mind covering for me?" Ahknica asked. For the first time I noticed the dark bags under her eyes and how unusually pale her skin looked.

"Ahna, are you feeling alright?" I asked worried she was going to pass out on us.

"Yea, I'll be fine. I just haven't been feeling too great. I'll let you know tonight or tomorrow what's going on." She said pulling on her coat.

"Okay, do you want us to call a cab for you?" Ali suggested pulling out her phone.

"No, its okay, James is picking me up." I shuddered slightly at his name, remembering the ballet studio in Phoenix.

4.5 Hours Later (9:00)

I clocked out about five minutes after Rose and Es walked into Aeropostal.

"Hey ready to shop?" Rose asked sitting on the counter. I sighed but agreed. Alice suddenly appeared next to us, I hadn't even noticed she was gone.

"That was Cecilia, her water just broke, and her contractions are a little more then ten minutes apart and Jack is still out of town, we have to go pick her up. My car is parked on the top of the ramp, so we have to go up to the third floor." Rose suddenly looked nervous and jumped down from the counter.

"Oh Esme's Effing Carlisle! Okay, we're parked on the roof too so we'll follow you to the hospital." We filed out of the store behind Esme and some how Alice moved from the back to the front and on our way to the escalators, during which she was never close to us then five feet. By this time the mall was packed so it was no surprise that I got behind the rest of them and when I got to the up escalator it was packed and they were already almost to the second floor. I looked at the down escalator which was considerably emptier and in a moment of stupidity I chose to attempt to climb up the down escalator. I ran up as fast as I could before I got about three quarters of the way up and tripped. I anticipated the fall but it was much worse than expected as a pair of hands tried to catch me but ultimately just put of the meeting of my forehead and the moving staircase. The dropper helped me up and I could feel the blood coming from the spot where my head came into contact with the sharp edge of the step.

I looked at me almost savior and clapped me hand to my mouth and nose for two reasons; the man standing in front of me _had _to be Edward and I was trying to block the smell of my blood.

"Are you alright? I think your going to need stitches." His velvet voice said. I nodded trying to find my voice.

"Okay, lets get you sitting down, you look" I didn't hear the rest of his sentence as I passed out on him. When I came back around Esme and Rose were staring at me and the beautiful stranger that was holding me in his arms.

"Bella are you okay?" Esme questioned looking worried. I nodded meekly not missing the strangers light up as he set me down.

"I feel horrible that I dropped you, can I drive you to the hospital?" Before I could answer Alice appeared in front of us and out of breath.

"That would be great, Rosey and Es don't have enough room in Rosey's car and I have to go get my sister who is probably already crowning…" She spoke quicker then usual.

"You guys go, I'll meet you there….what was your name?" I asked turning to face my possible Edward.

"You can call me Masen." He smiled at me which I was about to return before the pain in my head intensified.

"'Kay, Masen can drive me, you go get Cecilia." I said putting my hand to the gash on my head to stop the flowing of blood. Masen grimaced; he shrugged of his shirt and told me to use it to apply pressure to the wound. My sisters gave me a meaningful look before leaving.

"I really am sorry I dropped you." He said leading me towards the parking lot. I laughed. "Its not your fault, I'm probably the most uncoordinated person on the planet add that to going up a down escalator…" I trailed off not knowing how to finish my sentence.

When we reached the parking lot Masen pointed to the second row of cars and told me his was just over there but to wait here and he'd pull up to me. He was only gone for a couple of minutes before a shiny silver Volvo pulled up and he hopped out and opened the door for me. I had settled into the seat when he leaned across me, pulled the seatbelt across my body and latched it. My breath caught as he looked up with his smoldering emerald eyes. He held my eyes and breathe captive for what seemed like an hour before he cleared his throat quietly and put the car into drive.

He pressed play and turned the volume up on his stereo. I recognized the song within the first two bars.

_"Claire de Lune?" I asked, surprised._ He turned to look at me when we stopped at a stop light.

_"You know Debussy?" He sounded surprised, too. _

"_Not well," I admitted. "My mother used to play a lot of classical music around the house—I only know my favorites." _

_"It's one of my favorites, too." He stared out through the_ fresh _rain, lost in thought_ and for the first time I took time to admire the view of him shirtless. His pale skin looked tight against his prominent muscles. He was indeed a Greek god. I wondered if Masen was his last name…

"So, Bella?" _He asked suddenly_ hesitating slightly to make sure that was my name, I nodded and he continued. "Are you in school or do you work?"

"I work at Aeropostal and Cookies by Design, but I'm also in school. Half the day I'm at University of Rochester and the other half I'm at John Marshall. How about you are you in school?" I inquired thinking he looked vaguely familiar.

"Yea, I go to the U. What classes do you take there?"

We talked the rest of the way to Rochester General and I learned he and his 'brothers' are in both my classes at the U. He stopped at the curb and ran inside the ER, when he came back out he was pushing a wheelchair. He opened my door and motioned for me to get inn.

"You've got to be kidding me. I'm fine. I swear I won't pass out on the short walk to the ER." He shook his head.

"You have a head injury—please get in or I'll have to carry you." I sat firm—surely he wouldn't pick me up. He shrugged when I crossed my arms and went around to the driver's side. It turned out the short walk ended up not being so short.

When he got out I stayed, somehow I knew that he would reappear at my side and open my door.

He opened the door grandly then bent down and scooped me into his arms. He carried me bridal style, despite my objections, all the way to the wheelchair before setting me down in it.

"Edward please, I can walk." I begged as he pushed me through the doors. As soon as the words left my mouth I realized what I had called him, as did he and we stopped moving.

"How did you know my name was Edward?" I blushed deep scarlet ad mumbled something about a lucky guess. He dropped the subject as he wheeled me to get my papers. I didn't have a chance to finish filling them out before a doctor strode over towards us.

"Hey Chase, you think you can stitch her up before you get paged again?" Edward asked the handsome blond doctor.

"Yea, follow me." Chase said with a slight British accent. I quickly stood to follow before Edward could start pushing the wheelchair. Chase led us to a small room before a too familiar process began.

30 minutes later

With my head cleaned, stitched and bandaged Dr. Chase said I could leave.

"Thanks, hey where is the maternity floor?" I asked stopping at the door.

"Are you pregnant?" Chase asked eyes wide.

"Oh, God no! My best friend's sister is having a baby." Edward visibly relaxed

"What's her name; she could be one of my patients?"

"Cecilia Feron," Chase nodded.

"Yup, she's my newest one; her regular doctor just broke his arm. I should probably head up there and check on her."

"We'll follow you up then." I said moving so he could ahead of us.

"We?" Edward asked grinning just a few seconds after Chase was out of the room. I shrugged.

"You don't have to come but I'm feeling a little woozy…like I might pass out again." I over acted making him give me the most incredible crooked smile.

Edward put his arm around my waist and led me out of the room and to the elevator where Chase waited.

"So how do you two know each other?" I asked leaning into Edward as the elevator lurched upwards. Edward and Chase exchanged glances.

"You could say that we're adopted brothers." Chase said hesitantly, as if he was trying to decide how to word his sentence. I nodded,

"That's cool. Chase, do go the U too?" I asked as the doors slid open for a couple of white coated doctors that nodded to Chase. He nodded, whether it was in answer to me or the doctors I'm not sure.

"Yea, I intern here after three almost everyday and all day on the weekends."

"That's cool." I said not sure of what to say. The doors slid open and the five us filed out of the elevator. "Edward what are you studying?" Chase shot him a quizzical look that I didn't miss.

"Umm…I don't have a major yet; I'm thinking music or psychology." We arrived outside Cecelia's room to hear her yell in pain.

"UGH! Alice why can't I have the spinal block now?!" she cried loudly.

"You can't have it yet, honey. The doctor said you're not dilated enough…and doctors are sadists who like to play God and watch lesser people scream…" Alice quoted one of her favorite movies. I rolled my eyes but Edward and Chase chuckled.

**Alice POV**

I drove as fast as I could without being to obvious about my speeding. When I parked out side my house CC was already more than half-way down the walk-way. When she opened the door she crippled over in pain while I timed her contraction.

"Hey big puffy version of CC." I got daggers shot at me from Cecilia's eyes for that comment.

"Mary Aliz Brandon, if you quote Juno one more time…just shut up and drive!" I made a face but shifted gears and sped towards the hospital.

When I pulled up to the curb Rose and Esme were waiting with a wheel chair. They helped Cecilia into the chair and I went to park. I parked as near as I could to the "residential" area of the hospital. I went in a side door and straight to the room Cecilia and Jack reserved for this.

When I opened the door I found my sister in her bed moaning in pain, Esme hyperventilating into a bowl of small colourful objects and Rose was MIA.

Rose reappeared looking put out.

"Sorry CC, I tried, his dumb-ass secretary wouldn't tell me anything."

"Should have known, Taylor's never liked me. That miserable old cow would like nothing better than to piss me off!" CC said angrily. "Ali, can you try please? Taylor never seemed to mind you." CC begged. I shrugged- I'd rather go out and try to track down Jack then watch my sister scream.

"Jack Speelers office, this is Taylor speaking, can I help you?" my brother in-laws secretary answered on the second ring.

"Hey Tay- its Mary- can I get Jack's hotel information for tonight?" I asked using my retched first name. After some fighting I got what I wanted. I left a message for Jack at his hotel and on his cell before returning to Cecilia. She yelled out in pain and I cringed—I am no having kids anytime soon!

"UGH! Alice why can't I have the spinal block now?!" my poor sister cried loudly.

"You can't have it yet, honey. The doctor said you're not dilated enough…and doctors are sadists who like to play God and watch lesser people scream…" I pinched back a smile, quoting one of my all time favorites, Juno. Cecilia must have been in too much pain to recognize the quote.

"Hey CC, how you holdin up?" Bella asked entering the room. I sighed, her head looked pretty bad. Cecilia turned to see the three that had entered her hell, but didn't have a chance to reply before another contraction hit her.

**A/N: AH! Sorry for the wait! Carlisle and Esme meet in the next chapter!! (can you guess who Carlisle is?) So…I'm working on the next chapter, and you know what makes me write faster? Reviews that make me happy! **

**Ali**


	7. Hopefully this will help

A/N: Okay so there seems to be some confusion so hopefully this will help

**A/N: Okay so there seems to be some confusion so hopefully this will help. The Bold is their new names, the italic is who they are and the normal is what they go by. **

**Mary Aliz Brandon**- _Alice_—Ali or Alice

**Arabella Marie Swan**- _Bella_—Bella

**Esmeralda Anne Platt**- _Esme_—Es, Ezzy or Esme

**Rosalia Lillian Hale**- _Rosalie_—Rose or Rosey

**Edward Anthony Masen**- _Edward_—Masen or Edward (Bella mostly)

**Jasper James Whitlock**- _Jasper_—Jay or Jasper (to his brothers no one else)

**Emmett Matthew McCarty- **_Emmett_—Emmett

**Chase Carlisle Cullen**-_Carlisle—_Chase or occasionally Carlisle (his brothers)

I have some Character bios that I'll put up under a separate story—it'll be called "Getting to know Another Chance" Or something lame like that.  Hopefully those will be more helpful than this.

Also I'm currently working on chapter five. I'd say I'm about…three fourths of the way down. Maybe two thirds.

Hope it helped!

Oh one last thing- I'm moving Alice and her Fuffums and Phoop! Into a combined story that will be called "Glimpses into the Past". And every so often I'll write another one. 

Ali


	8. A Trip to the Hospital

Another Chance

Another Chance

Chapter 5

Esme POV

I sat in the corner of Cecilia's hospital room, breathing into a large bowl of neminems while trying to block out Alice and her sister, when two beautiful strangers and Bella entered.

"Hey CC, how you holdin up?" Bella asked coming in. Before CC could answer she let out another wail of pain. I went back hyperventilating into my neminems.

"Are you okay?" I looked up to see a gorgeous angel looking down at me with caring eyes. I stuttered my answer.

"Y-y-yes, I'll be fine."

"Are those nem—I mean M&M's your hyperventilating into?" I laughed slightly when he started to say neminems.

"Yes, I like the smell of them, it's comforting." He laughed but stopped short when CC gave out another cry of pain. He spun around to face her.

"How far apart are her contractions?" He asked with a formal tone.

"About thirty seconds." Rose informed him.

"Okay Ms. Feron, I'm Dr. Cullen and I need to check how dilated you are." CC nodded and spread her legs for him.

"Oh, the baby is crowning, alright, I'll page Dr. Grandee, and let's get you down to the delivery room." CC nodded. Dr. Cullen went over to the phone and dialed a seemingly long number; while I wondered what was so familiar about him…suddenly his name clicked in my head: Cullen!

"Alright, not all of you can come into the delivery room, so who's it going to be there?" Alice hopped up at his words.

"I'm her sister, I'm going. They can wait outside." Dr. Cullen nodded.

Once they got Cecilia out of the room, the rest of us filed out to go down to the waiting room. I didn't fail to notice the arm that was wrapped around Bella's waist, neither did Rose.

We walked a few feet behind them.

"Who is he?" Rose questioned.

"Come on Rose, use your head! It's got to be Edward; Masen is probably his last name, look at his hair and his eyes. He looks just like him." Rose agreed and we took our seats next to Edward and Bella.

"So…Masen, do you know Dr. Cullen?" I asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Chase? Yes, he is…well we're like brothers." Chase…hmm…that could be Carlisle…

"That's nice." I was about to question him more when Rose's phone went off. She got an excited look on her face and excused her self.

"What was that about?" Bella asked before I could.

"I have no idea. She's been acting strange all night." I stared in the direction Rose left.

She came back about five minutes later and was practically jumping up and down. The three of us sat expecting her to tell us about her excitement but she sat down and pulled a magazine from the coffee table in front of us. Before I could as her about it a thought struck me.

"Has anyone called Abby or Isaac?" Abby and Isaac are CC and Ali's parents. Bella and Rose shook their heads. I guess none of us thought about them during all the chaos.

"I'll do it; I have momma Abby's number on speed dial." I left the room to go over by some large windows where I'd get better service. The phone only rang once before Abby answered.

"Esmeralda is something wrong?" I smiled. Momma A was one of a very small group of people that could get away with calling me Esmeralda.

"No—it's not bad, just big. CC just went into labour." Abby took a deep breathe.

"Okay, well, I'm at the house putting away the groceries. Call Isaac will you? I'll be over in about ten minutes-hopefully less." I told her I'd call Papa B and keep her updated. After I hung up I made a quick call to Alice's dad, who said he would be at the hospital in five minutes or less.

I filled Bella, Rose and Edward in just a few seconds before Alice came into the brightly light room looking scarred but excited.

"I have a niece and nephew." She beamed excitedly. "The oldest is a little boy named Joshua Karsh Feron and his twin sister's name is Cynthia Alice Feron." We were allowed in to see them two at a time so Rose and I went first. Cynthia was the cutes little thing, she had dark hair like CC and bright blue topaz eyes that matched her dads. Josh had some light curls, that I was sure would darken and look just like Jacks. Josh had the same strange blue-hazel eyes as CC. I took a few pictures on my phone and sent them to my mom and sisters. When Rose and I were finished holding the babies Isaac and Abby were talking to the two in the waiting room. I briefly wondered where Edward had gone.

Abby and Isaac went in to see their grandchildren giving Bella and me a chance to question Rose.

"So Rose what was that phone call about?" Bella asked winking her eyebrows suggestively.

"What phone call?" She asked trying to act innocent, Alice raised an eyebrow confused.

"Come on Rose you know what we're talking about." Bella sighed.

"It's nothing. I just met this guy at Andy's and we're going out tomorrow." Bella, Alice and I ooed at the same time—Edward re-entered the room looking amused.

"What's his name?" Ali asked in a sing-song voice.

"Emmett McCarty…" we exchanged glances—was she serious?

"Emmett? Is he tall with curly hair, and drives a big jeep?"

Rose nodded to each of Edwards's descriptions.

"How'd you know that?" The four of us girls asked at the same time.

"He's sort of my brother."

"Your brother? I thought you were any only child." Bella said confused.

"I am, he's—well—we're like brothers—its complicated and you wouldn't believe me if I told you." I could tell we all were about to question further when Jack slid into the room in his socks and out of breath.

"Why don't you have shoes on?" Alice asked her brother-in-law.

"Never mind, where's Cecilia? Did I miss it? Did she have them already?" he asked slurring his words together slightly. Alice sighed and showed him to where CC was.

When Alice returned her parents were with her.

"Are you kids going to be alright? We still need to go to DC." Abby asked digging her keys from her purse. There was a chorus of various ways to say yes when Abby noticed Edward.

"Hi, I'm Abby—Mary's mom—I don't think I've met you." Alice grumbled about being called Mary but was silenced by a look from Isaac.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Masen." He shook her hand. After Abby and Isaac left we turned on Rose.

"…So he's taking me to Cedar Point next Saturday." She finished.

"We totally have to go shopping! You're going to need a new swimsuit and something adorable to go over it." Alice rushed—she glanced at her phone. "It's only ten fifteen—the mall is open till midnight tonight—plus we can get new outfits for clubbing tomorrow." Bella looked horrified at the thought of shopping till mid-night and Edward looked amused by Alice and Bella.

I was about to step in when I suddenly got an idea.

"I'll be right back. I…uh…left something in my locker yesterday when I was here, I shouldn't be more then ten minutes." I said standing up. Bella gave me an odd look but said okay.

I walked as fast as I could towards the elevators that would take me to the staff lockers.

Once safely in I went down the rows quickly scanning the name plates searching for one in particular. As soon as I found the one I was looking for I pulled it open and found an extra set of dark blue scrubs, a stethoscope, a doctors coat, a few pictures of him and who I assumed were his parents. And underneath the scrubs and a couple of long sleeve button ups was a 48 ounce bag of neminems! To my surprise it was mostly empty. I pulled the scrubs, neminems, and I was going to grab the stethoscope when I remembered how expensive they are. With my prizes I ran most of the way to where my sisters waited.

Going around the last corner I ran into Rose, loosing my balance and landing on my bum. Rose started laughing as she helped me up.

"Jeez Es, you look like you just robbed a thrift store, what do you have?" I debated quickly whether or not to tell her.

"Carlisle's scrubs and neminems…"

_**Rose POV**_

"Carlisle's scrubs and neminems…" I knew I had to be looking at her like she was miles away from her rocker.

"You stole his scrubs?!—wait Carlisle? Are you sure?" Esme nodded along with my questions.

"Didn't you see Chase? He is _SOOOO_ Carlisle!" I sighed, I didn't want to argue with her plus she was probably right; and I hate being wrong.

"Esme, stealing is wrong—come on we have to take his stuff back," she started to argue so I added, "even if it Carlisle's." I looped my arm through hers and led her back to the locker room.

While Esme was putting Chase's things back the heavy door clattered shut, indicating that someone had entered the locker room. I looked at Es; we shared a terrified expression, she shoved everything inside the locker and we ran to hide behind another set of lockers.

Unfortunately it seemed Bella's clumsiness was rubbing off on us as we tripped over our feet and crashed into the row of very hard metal lockers.

"Hello?" Carlisle called; he walked around the corner to see us on the floor…_oh crap. _

**A/N: ******** yay! An update!! And! Its only been a week since I last updated! You guys are spoiled! (or I'm just lazy and would rather write for y'all then my English paper…or any of my other homework…) Anywho! And a HUGE thanks to Adi my amazing beta for helping me out! **

**Let me know what you think! Review!! **

**Ali ******


	9. The Locker Room

Another Chance.

Chapter 6

CPOV

"Hello?" I called; I walked around the corner to see two of my patient's friends on the floor, both of which looked very familiar. The two looked up at me blushing fiercely. As if on cue they started trying to explain but with them talking really fast and over each other I only got snippets.

"I volunteer.."

"…forgot something and I came with…"

"We tripped." They finished together.

Before I could help my self I exploded with laughter; I really need more sleep. I finally managed to stop laughing and help them up. As I pulled the one who had the bowl of m & m's a shock ran through my hand where she was holding. She dropped my hand quickly.

The blond who I took to be Rose excused her self. I used the moment alone to test my theory.

"Ez?" I questioned. She looked like she couldn't speak but she did manage to nod. I smiled and hugged her tight—I had found my other half.

She broke the silence. "How'd you know it was me?" I laughed.

"Well, my first clue was the large bowl of neminems. Then your hair and finally just now when I helped you up; I got the same feeling as when I found you all those years ago in Ohio. She laughed and took my hand in hers.

"Come on we should go meet with the girls…oh and Edward." I let her pull me along completely spacing the reason I went down there in the first place.

When we reached the waiting room "Borders Girl" was bouncing up and down in a chair—so Jasper had been right—she was very much Alice. She looked like she was expecting us—which she probably was. She rushed up and hugged me and began speaking at warp speed.

"Hi Carlisle. It's good to see you again. I missed—well everyone else too. It'll be good to have a doctor around again—Bella's just as clumsy as ever. Oh here's Rose, but you already met her in the locker room," She paused to give a short laugh before continuing on "and Bella when you fixed her head." I laughed; same old Alice.

"Hi Alice."

"Is anyone else hungry?" Rose asked before Alice could start talking again. Turned out everyone was starving. We agreed to meet at the mall and eat there.

Esme rode with me, Bella with Edward and Rose and Alice in their cars.

When we got to the mall Alice already had two full shopping bags.

"Okay, where to?" I asked when everyone had arrived. There were a few ideas but none that really appealed. Alice suddenly perked up.

"Let's go to Hooters!" the five of us gave her a weird look. "They have good food and we can watch the game…" Since no one had any better ideas Hooters is where we ended up.

"Hey Chase, how many are there tonight?" Mandy the hostess greeted.

"Six." Edward answered then leaned in whispered something to her and slipped her some money. I shook my head; I had a fairly good idea of what that was about. The girls turned on us when she left to get a table.

"She knows your name?" Esme asked horrified.

"What was that about Edward?" Bella threw in. Edward laughed.

"Just wait, you'll understand in a minute."

We were quiet as she led us to Edward and my usual booth.

"Your server will be right with you. Enjoy your meal." The girls sat silent waiting for Edward to explain. When the server came into view Edward pointed him out and the girls about died from laughter.

**A/N: Okay, so I know it's been a bit and its not very long, but school is FINALLY out so hopefully I can write more. Can't promise anything though. There'll be vacations, and colour guard, work and off-season training. Not to mention the horribly annoying time restrictions on my computer. But, I'll write as much as possible. I already have a start on the next chapter. Thanks!! Review…**


	10. Hooters!

Another Chance

Another Chance

Chapter 7—Hooters!

Rose POV

"Your server will be right with you. Enjoy your meal."

All was quiet at our booth while we waited for our server or Edward's explanation—whatever happened first. When the server came into view I couldn't stop laughing. Standing before us in a Hooters uniform was none other than Emmett.

When we gained control of ourselves he glared at Edward and Carlisle.

"I'm Emmett and I'll be your server tonight. Can I start you off with something to drink?" My beautiful love said through gritted teeth.

"Usual." Edward and Carlisle said at the same time.

"Coke." Esme requested.

"Water is fine." Bella ordered.

"Virgin sex on the beach." Alice smiled, knowing Em would remember. She was clearly fighting back another burst of laughter. He smiled at our sister and turned to me; facing lighting up.

"Can I get a virgin peach daiquiri?"

"For sure—I'll be right back." When he left I looked at Alice and we burst out laughing.

"I can't believe you asked my husband for virgin sex on the beach!" I feigned anger. The other four we were with looked utterly confused making us laugh harder.

My eyes were watering so bad from laughing so hard that I had to excuse myself to the ladies room.

I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and ended up with drinks down my front.

"Oh shit—Sorry Rosey." Emmett was scrambling with a towel trying to dry me off.

"It's okay Em. No worries. I need a new outfit anyway." I smiled up at him.

"Okay—Hey I have a change of clothes—you'll probably be swimming in them but at least they're dry. Do you want them?" I smiled and followed him; he led me through the kitchen to a small dimly lit room with a couple of lockers. He grabbed a black backpack and pulled the clothes out and handed them to me and turned to leave.

"Wait," I went over to him and did something impulsive, something I never do. I stood on my toes and pressed my lips to his. He was clearly shocked at first but then slid his arms round my waist and pulled me closer. I smiled against his lips. I was glad that for once I didn't over think my actions.

"I missed you." I whispered as we broke apart.

"Well isn't that just precious!" I jumped back from Emmett looking for the source of the voice. Standing in the doorway was the Hooters manager. "McCarty—no one other than employees are allowed back here and get back to your tables!" Em looked down at me apologetically.

"Sorry—I have to get back to work. You should change and get back to your table." He kissed me quick one last time and left.

I changed into Emmett's way to big clothes as fast as I could and shoved my clothes in his bag.

I went back to the booth getting multiple odd looks for my attire. When I sat Alice went started laughing hysterically. I arched one of my perfect eyebrows at her. She shook her head and whipped out her Sprint Instinct. About two minutes later I got a text from her.

_Haha it looks like you got my virgin sex on the beach!! _

I bit my lip trying not to laugh and make my glare look realistic but failing miserably.

"Nice outfit Rose." Bella laughed.

"Shut Up! Emmett spilled our drinks down my front and he lent me these so I'd be dry."

"Well that was very sweet of him." Esme said trying to be mature but obviously found my outfit amusing. A few minutes later Emmett came back with our drinks and was grinning like a mad man when he saw me. He reached across me to hand Bella her drink and whispered in my ear.

"You look really sexy in my clothes." I smiled mischievously at him but said nothing. After we ordered we talked about nothing in particular just enjoying each others company but the conversation couldn't hold my interest very long knowing Emmett was in the restaurant with me.

When he brought us our food he sat down next to me and started talking to Edward and Carlisle like he wasn't at work.

"Emmett aren't you supposed to be working?" Bella asked.

'Yea, but I'm on brake more or less. My section is full and everyone has their food so I just have to go around every five minutes making sure they have everything they need." He said sliding his arm around my waist.

"When do you get off work?" I said hoping he could come shopping with us.

"In about a half hour." He smiled—thinking about something. "Okay, I should get back out there."

When he left Bella, Alice and Esme all gave me the same look—we defiantly had something to talk about when we got home.

"Oh Rose, I have something for you, and Ez and Bella; I was going to give them to you later as a 'yay we made it through finals' present thing but I'm thinking that if Em comes with us he won't want to wonder around in his Hooters clothes so you can have your outfit now." I thanked Alice but had to shake my head at her she doesn't get many visions any more, maybe once every couple of months but she still seems to know everything.

"Thanks Ali."

"Yupyup, we'll change when we're done eating." She said so matter of factly none of us argued, not even Bella.

"Emmett, can we get the bill?" Edward asked flagging his brother over.

"I got this one. It's already paid for, just give me a few minutes to hand my tables over and what not and we can go."

"Oh, we should change now then so you can have your clothes when you're done." Alice nodded her okay and brought up an Abercrombie bag.

"No fights Bella, you're changing too."

"Why?! What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" she argued. She is so stubborn.

"Well let's see, I just got you this and it would hurt my heart if you didn't wear it…and there's blood from your head on your current shirt." Bella screamed and quickly put her hand over her mouth blushing.

"There's blood my shirt?! Why didn't you tell me?" I laughed

"We just did." She glared at me clearly still focusing on the blood.

"Alice can I have my outfit now so I can change please?"

"Wow! I think this is a first! Bella just asked for a new outfit!" I mocked.

"Girls," Esme warned. Alice rolled her eyes but passed out our new clothes. She handed me an adorable white tank with dark blue flowers on the bottom and a pair of dark wash 'destroyed' jeans. Bella got a dark blue Fitch tee-shirt and light jeans. Alice knew us so well. Esme got a light blue knit top with a white tank underneath and a pair of khaki colored pants. For her self she got a hot pink polo and pair of medium wash jeans.

When we got through changing Emmett was waiting at the table with the boys, I handed him his clothes and gave him a brisk kiss before he changed.

I smiled when he came back he wore the same thing I had but I didn't really look at it when I had it one. He wore a red stripped button up and simple jeans but he looked amazing.

Once we were all ready I took Emmett's hand and we followed the others out into the mall.

**A/N: Yay another chapter! This chapter made me smile and I hope it did the same for you. Hopefully I'll have another chapter soon. Review…**


	11. Swimsuits and Prom Dresses

Another Chance  
Chapter 8-Swimsuits and Prom Dresses  
**Emmett POV**

"Hey Emmett, I seated a group of six at table 7." Mandy informed me. I nodded and started a new tab.

When table seven came into view the occupants started laughing hysterically, or at least the girls. I glared at my brothers.

"I'm Emmett and I'll be your server tonight. Can I start you off with something to drink?" I asked through gritted teeth when they gained control of their laughter. Edward and Carlisle got their usual, Esme got coke and Bella wanted water. When I turned to Alice she looked like she was enjoying a joke with her self.

"Virgin sex on the beach." I smiled remembering our previous life. I turned to Rose and my smile grew.

"Can I get a virgin peach daiquiri?" she asked sweetly.

"For sure—I'll be right back." I went to fill the order and check on my other tables on the way.

On my way back to their table I ran right into someone.

"Oh shit—Sorry Rosey." I said scrambling with a towel trying to dry her off.

"It's okay Em. No worries. I need a new outfit anyway." she smiled up at me.

"Okay—Hey I have a change of clothes—you'll probably be swimming in them but at least they're dry. Do you want them?" I suggested and she followed me; I led her through the kitchen to the small dimly lit break room with a couple of lockers. I grabbed my black backpack and pulled the clothes out and handed them to her and turned to leave.

"Wait," She came over to him stood on her toes and pressed her lips to mine. I was shocked at first but then I slid my arms round her waist and pulled her closer. It felt great to have her in my arms. She smiled against my lips.

"I missed you." She whispered as we broke apart.  
"Well isn't that just precious!" Rose jumped back from me looking for the source of the voice. Standing in the doorway was my manager. "McCarty—no one other than employees is allowed back here and get back to your tables!" I looked down at her apologetically.

"Sorry—I have to get back to work. You should change and get back to your table." I kissed her quick one last time and left.

I went to remake the drinks and went back to the table where my love was. As I passed Bella her drink I reached across Rose and whispered in her ear.

"You look really sexy in my clothes." She smiled at me but didn't say anything. After I put in their orders I continued with the monotony of my job.

When I brought them their food I sat down next to Rose and started talking to Carlisle and Edward.

"Emmett aren't you supposed to be working?" Bella asked.

"Yea, but I'm on brake more or less. My section is full and everyone has their food so I just have to go around every five minutes making sure they have everything they need." I said sliding my arm around Rose's waist.

"When do you get off work?" she asked me.

"In about a half hour." I smiled thinking about how much I wanted to kiss her again. "Okay, I should get back out there." I said before I did something else that would get me in trouble.

**About a half hour later**

"Emmett, can we get the bill?" Edward asked flagging me down.

"I got this one. It's already paid for, just give me a few minutes to hand my tables over and what not and we can go." I said going to find Alyssa to give her my tables.

When I returned to the table the girls were gone.

"The girls are changing. It seems Alice hasn't changed a bit, she bought them all new outfits for the end of terms celebrations." Edward explained. I nodded, sounds like Alice.

"Should we call Jasper? He'd be pretty pissed if we didn't."

"Yea, we should surprise them both though. Call him while you're changing." Carlisle instructed.

When the girls came back I couldn't take my eyes of Rose, she looks gorgeous. She handed me my clothes and kissed me once and sent me on my way to change.

Once in the bathroom I called Jasper.

"Hey Jasper we're all at the mall, and you should come meet us." I said once he answered.

"Why? I don't want to shop." He complained.

"Trust me, I can't tell you why but you won't regret it." I promised. I finally got him to agree and changed quickly.

The family was waiting for me at the table, Rose took me hand and we followed them into the mall.

Alice led us to some store filled with swim suits, the name had something to do with water. The girls said they need a new swim suit for some thing later this week; plus Rose wanted a new one for our date. The girls browsed while us guys stood back and just appreciated being with our wives once again. Rose and Alice seemed less then satisfied with the selection, Esme was iffy but Bella was happy.

"Guys, let's go, there's nothing here." Rose announced after only a few minutes. Bella frowned.

"Why? This store has a good selection." Rose and Alice laughed humorlessly.

"No, it doesn't." Alice corrected.

"What's wrong with this?" Bella asked holding up a plain black frumpy looking one piece.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't just ask that." Rose said wrapping her hand into mine.

"I was hoping this store would have some cute ones, but I knew we'd have to go there eventually, it's really the only good store." Alice said more to her self then us.

"I agree with Alice." Edward put in. I laughed loudly.

"He's only saying that cuz he wants to see more skin." I said causing Bella to blush deep scarlet and Edward to punch my shoulder.

"Shut up Emmett" he muttered. Just then Jasper walked into the store and spotted us.

"Hey, so why'd you want me to come, what's so great about a swim suit store?" he asked, not noticing Alice yet. Edward spun him around and Carlisle pointed to Alice.

"Guys! That's borders girl! AND! Guess what? Yea, I talked to her, her name is Ali, and she is Alice!" He didn't notice we were nodding and agreeing.

"Yea, we know, go talk to her." I pushed him. Ed rolled his but laughed.

"Jay! What are you doing here?" Alice asked loud enough for the rest of us to hear.

"My brothers called, what are you doing here?" I slapped my forehead, she was obviously shopping.

"Shopping with the girls and…I guess your brothers." She smiled brightly, I had no doubt that she knew he was coming.

"Well, before Bella goes and buys the hideous thing lets get out of here and go to the only option for swim suits." Rose interrupted.

**Alice POV**

"Well, before Bella goes and buys the hideous thing lets get out of here and go to the only option for swim suits." Rose said interrupting Jasper and I. I smiled and took his hand leading him out of the store.

"Okay where to?" Emmett asked once the whole group was collected by the escalators. I looked at my sisters and grinned.

"Victoria Secrets," Rose and I said at the same time, the guys' eyes grew round as I can only imagine they were thinking about what they sell there. Bella groaned loudly.

"Why do we always have to go there? Aren't there other stores?" she practically begged.

"No" I said simply before leading Jasper and the rest of the group down the escalator and to the store.

**Jasper POV **

"Jay! What are you doing here?" Alice asked.

"My brothers called, what are you doing here?" I mentally slapped my forehead, she was obviously shopping.

"Shopping with the girls and…I guess your brothers." She smiled brightly; I couldn't help but smile back at her.

"Well, before Bella goes and buys the hideous thing lets get out of here and go to the only option for swim suits." Rose interrupted.

She smiled and took my hand leading me out of the store.

"Okay where to?" Emmett asked once the whole group was collected by the escalators. She looked at her sisters and grinned.

"Victoria Secrets," Rose and Alice said at the same time, my eyes, as well as my brothers, grew large. I couldn't help but picture Alice in some lacy piece that she had the first time around. Bella groaned loudly.

"Why do we always have to go there? Aren't there other stores?" she practically begged.

"No" she answered; I hid my smile as Alice led us to the store.

When we walked in I couldn't help but look directly at the lingerie then at Alice. She smiled up at me probably knowing what I was thinking about. She drug me the opposite way of what I was looking at to the swim suit racks. She started handing me different suits. I smiled, just like old times. Rose, Esme and Bella followed suit. Bella had the least amount of suits by far.

When Alice decided she had enough candidates she had me follow her to the dressing room. The rest of the group followed soon after.

"Okay, we have to come out of our rooms so we can see each other 'k?" Rose and Esme nodded, Bella on the other hand started to protest.

"Bella, come on, you know you want our opinion." Rose said. After a little more convincing she finally agreed. The first bikini my beautiful love came out in was black and had a jeweled scull and cross bones on the left breast and on the right of back of the bottoms.

"Ali, you look amazing." I said breathless. She smiled mischievously and went back into her dressing room after getting her sisters thoughts.

**Esme POV**

Rose had nearly given Emmett a heart attack when she came out in an emerald green bikini with gold hooks holding the bottoms together. Bella surprised us all by coming out in a dark blue print bikini. I wore a red retro halter one piece.

"Ez, please tell me you grabbed more than just one pieces." Alice started in on me.

"Of course." I said going back into my dressing room to try on a bikini. I came back out with a white halter push up that had red flowers on it, with matching string bikini bottoms.

"You look exquisite." Carlisle whispered to me. I gave him a swift kiss on the cheek before deciding I didn't want to try on any more suits, so I changed and sat with the boys to watch the others model their choices. Bella only tried on one other swimsuit, a light blue polka dot bikini, before joining me and the guys. Rosalie came out in a stunning bikini that was a pinkish bright orange. After changing she called my sisters and I into her room to show us a secret one for her date with Emmett.

Alice of course went slightly overboard and ended up with four bikinis, a hot pink one, a pink polka dotted one, a white one with interesting teal designs and the black skull one. After swim suits Rose and Alice drug us to the clothing section for a couple of shirts and summer pajama's; although they're the only ones who got anything from there.

"So, where next?" I asked once we had paid and left Victoria's Secret.

"I was thinking we should look for prom dresses while we were here." Bella suggested.

"Good idea Bella!" Alice said bouncing up and down with excitement.

**Alice POV**

"Good idea Bella!" I said bouncing up and down with excitement.

"So meet at my house?" I asked the girls two hours later, we smoothed out details before separating and going to our cars.

Jasper walked me to my car, helping me with my many bags; I had ended up with the two Abercrombie bags I got before we ate, two bags from Victoria Secrets, and two prom dresses. I got a long a-line hot pink dress with a jeweled bodice and a short black poofy strapless dress with a gold overlay and black bow around my waist. As I had explained to my sisters, I would wear the long dress for before pictures and dinner then I would change into the short one for the actual dance so I'd be able to move easier.

**Bella POV**

I groaned as Edward helped me put my new prom dress and Victoria's Secret bag into his car.

"What's the matter Bell?" he asked closing the trunk.

"Nothing, I'm just trying not to think about how much money Rose and Alice spent on me tonight." I explained, causing him to laugh.

"Same old Bella." And I was; I had ended up with not one but two bikinis that I didn't need as well as a prom dress. I'll admit though I did really love the dress. It was a floor length dark blue goddess type of dress with a jeweled inlay around the waist and right under the chest, a short one just above it and one the straps. Plus Edward thought I looked amazing in it and my dad wouldn't have a heart attack if I wore it.

**Esme POV**

Two hours later I had a bag of swim suits I didn't need but loved as well as an amazing dress. I smiled as Carlisle carefully laid my new prom dress in the back seat of his Mercedes. I was absolutely in love with it. It was an aqua color that had a form fitting bodice with a sparkly design on it down to the low waist that went into ruffles. Carlisle gave me a quick kiss as he helped me into the front seat.

**Rose POV **

I stood on my tip-toes and pressed me lips to Emmett's silky smooth lips one last time before I had to go. He tried to deepen this kiss, his tongue begging for entry, but I pulled back.

"I have to go; the girls will be waiting for me." I said opening the trunk of my M3; I had the top down so I didn't want to put my incredible prom dress, even if it was in a protective bag or new swim suits in the passenger seat.

The dress I ended up with one that was form fitting and a little darker then Esme's, with a sweat heart neckline and a gold halter that matched the gold bands directly under my breasts and around my waist. It had a high slit that went to my upper thigh and pooled in the back.

"I'll call you later 'k?" I told Emmett climbing into the driver's side.

"Okay, drive safe." He said bending down and kissing my forehead.

I was second to Alice's house, she was already there unloading her trunk.

"Hey, want some help?" I asked coming up behind her.

"Nope, I got it, just get the door for please." She said miraculously being able to carry her two dresses and four shopping bags. I opened all the doors between the garage and her room before saying anything else.

"So…I'm sorry I doubted you when you said borders guy was Jasper…you were right." Alice smiled.

"I know and it's okay…so you and Em looked pretty cozy huh?" she said with a hidden suggestion in her voice.

"Yea I guess." I said trying to sound casual.

"Oh, shit that hurt!" I heard Bella curse loudly from up stairs.

"We should go see if she's okay. And help her bring her stuff down here…maybe you should carry her dress so she doesn't step on it and rip it or something." Alice laughed turning off her bedroom light and motioning for me to go first.

"Bells, you ok—oh." I stopped mid word and started laughing. Bella was backed against the door kissing Edward. Alice and I tried to sneak back out but we had already interrupted.

"Sorry, we'll just go." I said between laughs. Edward held his hand up for us to wait.

"No, its okay, I should get going. I'll see you ladies later." He said before leaving. Once Bella had shut the door Alice and I were doubled over in laughter.

"I'll see you ladies later." Alice said attempting to lower her voice to sound like Eds. "Since when does he talk like that?!"

"I know, Ez is going to be sorry she missed that huh?!" I laughed. Bella glared at us and took her stuff down to Alice's room.

I peered out the window to look for Esme but was surprised to see Carlisle's Mercedes was in the drive way.

"No she won't! She's in the driveway..." I revised. Alice came and peered out the window with me. The windows of the car were tinted but we had a fairly good idea of what was happening.

I started laughing again.

"Oh man! Tonight was great! We're going to have A LOT to talk about tonight." I said slumping down onto the couch I was kneeling on.

Bella came back up stairs and was in a better mood.

"What are you guys laughing at?" She asked probably thinking we were still on about Edwards parting comment.

"Look out side!" Was all Alice could get out.

"Oo; a car backing out and Esme coming up the walk-way, that's hilarious." She said with a tone in her voice that was like what the hell.

"What?!" I said kneeling on the couch again. "Well, that's not what was happening a minute ago."

"Hey, sorry, Carlisle still can't take directions very well; I guess some things never change." Esme said hanging up her coat. I bit my lip looking at her and nodded; she looked at us suspiciously but said nothing; instead she took her bag and dress down stairs.

"So…you guys want to play truth or dare?" Alice asked when Esme had rejoined us.

**A/N: Okay, so I just realized it was supposed to be in like February but I changed the date in Chapter 3 so it's now April, 18. Also pictures of everything bought in this chapter are on my homepage. OH and next chapter will probably be the guys but when I come back to the girls I'm not going to focus on the truth or dare because it gets a little boring…just a few big dares and some truths then I'll gloss over it. Okay so…reviews? **


	12. Important Update

Another Chance  
Between the Chapters- Author Update

Hey Guys! I just wanted to let you know what's happening. I am working on the next chapter of Another Chance and it's full of drama and it's going to be long, so that is part of the delay. Also school has started once again and I am in all honors yet again not to mention starting this week four out of five days I will be doing off season training for my pole-vaulting. I know excuse excuse, but I am writing. And hopefully I can have something up before the first, no guarantees it may have to wait till after my birthday, homecoming and my party. Thanks for the support!

Ali


	13. Sneak Peek

Another Chance

Another Chance

Between Chapters- Sneak Peek

Yikes! So school has been nuts so I haven't gotten to write as much as I would have liked but! There is hope! I have a test and my speech tomorrow so hopefully it'll slow down. So to give you a little taste of what's happening and hopefully keep you going for a few more days I have decided to give you a sneak peek!

My mom stifled a sob.

"I-I don't know Edward…do you still have that emergency credit card we gave you?"

"I-yea, I think so." I started back for home so I could book a flight to Chicago.

"Good, get the first flight down here, I don't care how much it costs." She instructed.

"Okay, ma. I love you; I'll call you when I have one booked."

So…I'll try to have the whole chapter up in a few days.

Much luv

Ali


	14. Phone calls and Surprises

Another Chance

Another Chance

Chapter 9- Phone calls and surprises

Edward POV

**A/N: AH!! Epic failure!! I forgot Jasper's birthday is April, 18****th****…so the date has been changed…again. To April 11****th****. Sorry! **

"Oh, shit that hurt!" Bella exclaimed, she had tripped on a stair going up into Alice's house from the garage, and hit her head on the door. I wasn't able to catch her with my hands full of her prom dress and clothes bag.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't catch you love." I said helping her up and kissing her forehead. I trailed kisses down her jaw line till she got impatient and kissed me full on. I backed her against the door and continued to kiss her; we were completely absorbed by each other until I heard Rose's voice.

"Bells, you ok—oh." She stopped mid-word, and started laughing. "Sorry, we'll just go." I held my hand up as if for them to wait.

"No, its okay, I should get going. I'll see you ladies later." I said leaving. Once in my Volvo I slapped my forehead. _I'll see you ladies later. _I am such an idiot.

When I was about two blocks from the apartment, my phone started ringing. I checked the caller id and groaned. It was my mother; I was going to be on the phone for hours just to tell her about my classes.

"Hi Mom." I answered.

"Edward," she sounded upset, really upset.

"Mom, are you okay? What's wrong?" I interrupted; I ran over the possible situations, something was wrong with either my dad or older "sister", Beth Anne, who's really my cousin, but her parents, my dad's brother and wife, died and we adopted her.

"Your dad is sick Edward, really sick, and I can't get a hold of Beth, and I think you should come home, at least for a little bit, please Edward, I need you here, and your dad needs you." I pulled off the side of the road so I could think about this.

"Mom, is dad going to be okay? Or is this worse than that, and please don't lie to me." My mom stifled a sob.

"I-I don't know Edward…do you still have that emergency credit card we gave you?"

"I-yea, I think so." I started back for home so I could book a flight to Chicago.

"Good, get the first flight down here, I don't care how much it costs." She instructed.

"Okay, ma. I love you; I'll call you when I have one booked."

"I love you too-oh Edward, can you try to track down your sister, tell her what's going on and get her down here to."

"Yea, of course mom, I'll find her." She thanked me and hung up right as I pulled up to my apartment.

"Em, I need the computer can you finish that later?" I asked walking into the office.

"Sure. What's up?" I sighed and sat down at the newly vacant computer desk.

"I don't know the details, but my dad is really sick and I have to go to Chicago and find Beth, can you try to call her while I find the first flight out of here?" I explained scanning united airlines flights into Chicago.

"Yeah, will do. Her number hasn't changed has it?"

"Not that I know of." I sighed; I wasn't having any luck with a flight without connections within the day of or after my French mid-term. Emmett left the room to make the phone calls while I continued to look for flights.

Twenty minutes later I had found two possible flights, I was leaning towards the later one so that I could say goodbye to Bella, but then mom said I needed to get down there as soon as possible. Around the same time Emmett came back in the office holding the phone and covering the mouth piece.

"I got a hold of Beth Anne but she insists that for a medical reason she can't fly to Chicago, and she's not in any condition to drive her self out…sounds like she's hiding something." He handed me the phone. "She wants to talk to you."

"Hello?" I took the phone.

"Edward?" I heard my older sister's voice.

"Yea, so why can't you fly to Chicago?" I cut right to the chase; she hesitated.

"Uh…for medical reasons; I told Emmett that. And I can't drive." She sounded snippy all the sudden.

"Okay…so I'll drive out to you and drive you to Chicago. No big deal." She was quiet. "Beth Anne, mom said dad was really sick. I don't know if he'll even live through this. You can't not come." I knew it was harsh to say that but she needed to understand.

"Fine…when will you leave?" She sighed resigned.

"I dunno. I need to take my last mid-term. After that I suppose." And after I tell Bella I'm leaving…but she didn't need to know that. I earned another sigh.

"Alright, call me when you leave. Bye Edward, love ya." She said ending our conversation, I got the feeling there was something she wasn't telling me.

"Love you back. Oh Beth Anne, call Mom, and let her know what's going on."

"Yeah, yeah." She hung up.

After calling my mom back I trudged out of the office and to my room to change into my track sweats from last season in Chicago. When I went to the kitchen Emmett was making a thing of spaghettio's and talking on the phone, probably to Rosalie. I grabbed a fork and helped myself to the now done spaghettio's, earning a glare from Emmett. I finished my bite and put the fork in the dishwasher.

"Em, I'm going for a run, I'll be back later." He nodded but gave no other response.

I started out jogging through the parking lot, right before crossing the street I realized I had left my MP3 player in my room so I circled back to the apartment and kept a jog up until I was out and listening to Muse.

I ran like that for what felt like hours but in actualality was only ten minutes before I returned home just after one. I showered off, and pulled on fresh sweats and ransacked the cupboards and fridge, not finding anything remotely appealing.

"Hey, Em! Are you here?" I yelled my head in the freezer.

"No need to yell, I'm right behind you." He said startling me.

"Oh Hey, how's Chinese sound? I'm starving and we need to go shopping, badly." I asked closing the freezer and grabbing a Gatorade from the fridge.

"Sure, what were you thinking?" Emmett asked leaning against the counter top.

"Dumplings, wontons, meat and cream cheese, pork fried rice, sweet and sour chicken, and maybe some white rice." I listed off my favorites.

"Mmm, sounds good but I want some Mu Shu Pork and those really good little doughnut things…oh and some tea. I like that tea." Emmett added.

"Okay, will you call; I want to make a few more phone calls tonight." I left the room and went back to my Volvo to make the phone calls. First I called my mom again and attempted to get her to let me talk to my father but I didn't have any luck. I was about to make another phone call when my passenger door opened and Jasper slid in.

"Hey, I heard about your dad, I'm sorry. Do you want any of use to go with you?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No, he's just in the hospital. I'm sure he'll be fine. Thanks though. What are you guys doing over here; I thought you and Carlisle were going to that new Pirates movie?"

"We were, but Emmett called us and told us you were have Chinese and about your dad. So we ditched the movie."

"Thanks, we should go in, the food will probably be here shortly and you know how Emmett is." Jasper laughed and agreed. We only had to wait a few minutes before the food showed up. We ate in the living room and watched House M.D., but I couldn't concentrate on the show or the contest. Carlisle and I usually competed to see who could figure out what was wrong with the patient first. My mind kept drifting back to my dad, sister and Bella. There was something Beth Anne wasn't telling me, but I was bound to find out. And Bella, I had found her and I wanted to tell her I was leaving, which was one of the main reasons I didn't want to skip my French midterm. I wanted to as her to come with me, but I thought it was too soon and I'd freak her out.

**EMMETT POV**

Rose stood on her toes and pressed her delicious lips to mine once again. I tried to deepen the kiss, but she pulled back, making me groan.

"I have to go; the girls will be waiting for me." She said popping her trunk and placing her bags in it.

"I'll call you later 'k?" She told me climbing into the driver's seat.

"Okay, drive safe." I said kissing her forehead. It killed me to let her go, after just finding her, I just had to tell my self I'd see her again.

I went home from the mall. I was on the computer, working on a paper when, about a fifteen minutes after I got home, Edward came in.

"Em, I need the computer can you finish that later?" he asked walking into the office. I closed my stuff and moved out of his way.

"Sure. What's up?" He sighed and sat down.

"I don't know the details, but my dad is really sick and I have to go to Chicago and find Beth, can you try to call her while I find the first flight out of here?" Edward told me, scanning the webpage.

"Yeah, will do. Her number hasn't changed has it?"

"Not that I know of." He sighed again; I left the room to call Beth Anne. I had to call a few of my connections to finally get a number for sure.

"Hello?" Beth Anne answered on the fifth ring.

"Beth? Hey, it's Emmett; Edward's room mate."

"Oh yeah, hi…is something wrong with Edward?"

"No, but your mom called looking for you and to tell Ed that, well your dad is sick and in the hospital and she wants you and Edward to fly down to Chicago…" I told her hoping she wasn't going to start crying.

"I can't fly." She told me.

"Why not?"

"I just can't. For medical reasons." She sounded like she was hiding something.

"So drive." I told her.

"I can't. I'm in no condition to drive. Just let me talk to my brother will you?" She sounded agitated.

"I got a hold of Beth Anne but she insists that for a medical reason she can't fly to Chicago, and she's not in any condition to drive her self out…sounds like she's hiding something." I handed him the phone. "She wants to talk to you."

"Hello?" He took the phone.

"Yea, so why can't you fly to Chicago?" He cut right to the chase. He didn't sound like he was really up for the evasiveness.

"Okay…so I'll drive out to you and drive you to Chicago. No big deal." She was quiet. "Beth Anne, mom said dad was really sick. I don't know if he'll even live through this. You can't not come." I left the room and went to find my cell phone and something to eat. I found a single can of spaghettio's and dumped them into a pan and turned on the gas stove. I was on the phone with my sister and niece when Edward came in. My spaghettio's were done when he took a big bite. I glared at him; a single can was never enough for even one person.

"Em, I'm going for a run, I'll be back later." I nodded listening to my two year old niece try to count to ten for me.

"Hey, that's great Emily! Next time you call maybe you'll know how to count to twenty! Hey Anna I've got to go, but I'll talk to you soon. Love you."

"Tell Uncle Emmett bye Emmie," my sister told the two year old.

"Bye Uncle Emmett!" I smiled; Emily was so cute; I wish I could see her more often.

"Bye little brother, I love you too. And you better come visit us soon!" I laughed and hung up. I had migrated to my room but when back to the kitchen hoping the food fairies visited us so we had something to eat.

"Hey, Em! Are you here?" Edward yelled his head in the freezer.

"No need to yell, I'm right behind you." I said making him jump.

"Oh Hey, how's Chinese sound? I'm starving and we need to go shopping, badly." He asked, the mention of Chinese made my stomach growl.

"Sure, what were you thinking?" I asked leaning against a counter.

"Dumplings, wontons, meat and cream cheese, pork fried rice, sweet and sour chicken, and maybe some white rice."

"Mmm, sounds good but I want some Mu Shu Pork and those really good little doughnut things…oh and some tea. I like that tea." I added onto the order.

"Okay, will you call; I want to make a few more phone calls tonight before it gets too late." I nodded and he left again. I called in for our food from my favorite Chinese take out and then called Carlisle.

"Hey Chase, are you and Jay still going to that première?" I asked when he answered.

"We were…why what's up?" I explained to him about Edwards's dad and then mentioned the Chinese food.

"We'll be right over." I said good-bye and hung up. I was texting my younger brother, Ewan when Carlisle came in; Jasper and Edward followed a few minutes later.

We were just chilling when the door bell rang.

"I got it." Carlisle got up and paid the delivery guy and got our food, I told my brother I'd talk to him later.

"Jeez, you guys feeding an army?" Chase teased putting the food on the coffee table and went to retrieve plates and silverware.

About three fourths the way through House my phone buzzed.

** 1 New Message from Rosey**

_Hey, so we decided not to go clubbing tomorrow…we're going to the Rochester Zoo…you and the guys should "accidently" run into us. _

I smiled, the zoo was so random but it would be fun, plus there was an animal on exhibit I had wanted to see for a while now…

Okay, sounds like fun. What time are you going? 

I looked up from my texts and noticed how out everyone looked spaced out, no doubt they were thinking about today.

_I don't know. I'll text u when we leave. _

K. See you then. Sleep well my love. 

Her return text held nothing but a smiley face.

"I think I'm going to go to bed. Night guys." I stifled a yawn and went back to my room.

**JPOV**

(The next morning (Saturday))

"Jasper! Get up!" Emmett's loud voice broke through into my dream. I ground, rolled over and fell onto the floor. I forgot I had slept on their couch last night since Carlisle, Edward and I had a few drinks last night after Emmett went to bed.

"Why?" I asked standing up and brushing off. Emmett smiled and looked like an excited toddler.

"Because we're going to the zoo!" I narrowed my eyes.

"You woke me up to go to a zoo? Why?! We've seen all those animals; chances are we've eaten some of them too." Carlisle came in nursing a cup of coffee looking just as tired as I felt.

"Because apparently there is some super amazing animal that is really rare and Emmett wants to see it before it leaves, I guess it's on tour or something." I sighed and agreed

"Fine…is Edward coming too?"

"Yeah, I said _we_'re going to the zoo. As in all of us. Hurry up and go change. So we can go!!" I stared at him. There had to be some ulterior motive. He seemed way too eager just for going to the Zoo.

I trudged back to the spare room where Carlisle and I kept spare clothes for emergency's and stupid stuff like having a few too many beers.

I showered quickly and pulled on jeans, Sanford-Fritch High School football shirt and the zip up from my junior year for football. Edward and Emmett were waiting for Carlisle and me when I got out. Carlisle only took about five more minutes then I did.

We all piled into my Navigator since my car was, well not the biggest, but more fuel efficient then Emmett's Jeep.

It only took us about twenty minutes to make the drive to the Zoo. Finding parking was a lot harder. Emmett was hard to contain while we waited in line to get. We flashed our passes and stopped just inside the gates.

"Where to Emmett?" Edward asked.

"I want to save my animal for last so let's go see the big cats first. NO! The grizzlies!! I want to see the grizzlies first." We consented and followed him to 'Grizzly Coast.'

The viewing area for the grizzlies was fairly empty when we came in. Emmett went straight to the window to look at the bears.

"That's not a grizzly!" He said.

"No your right. That's a brown bear." Carlisle said. We wondered around the rest of Grizzly Coast looking at all the animals and when we got the reptile house I laughed.

"Well that was lame. It's called grizzly coast and it doesn't even have a grizzly."

"What a jip." Emmett said. "Let's go see my animal now!"

"Are you going to tell us now what it is?" Carlisle asked.

"No." I sighed but followed Emmett to the building that housed reptiles and amphibians. Emmett led us to the center of it and pointed proudly.

"That's what you wanted to show us?" Carlisle asked.

"Dude." Edward and I said in unison.

**A/N: Yay an update! And its longish. And it's dramaticish and funny! I hope…Anywho Review and you get a sneak peek. **


	15. Zoos and Paintballs

Another Chance  
Chapter 10-Zoos and Paintballs  
Em POV

Last time: _"Dude." Edward and I said in unison_

"That's what you wanted to show us?" Carlisle asked.

"Dude." Edward and Jasper said in unison.

"It's a toad." Edward said.

"No! It's a _Giant Marine _Toad." I corrected. I was bummed they didn't think it was that cool. I liked it…but mostly this is where Rose and I agreed to meet at 11.

"Guys it's this way!" I heard Rose's voice right on time.

"What? What are we going to see?" Esme asked.

"It's a frog." Alice said sounding bored. She probably already knew we were waiting here.

"Oh, hey guys. What are you doing here?" Bella asked rounding the last corner.

"Emmett drug us out here this morning to see the _Giant Marine Toad_" Jasper said giant marine toad in a mocking voice.

"That's it!" Rose pointed to the case with the toad. I laughed she looked as excited to get here as I was.

My brothers exchanged glances with Esme, Bella and Alice. No doubt they had just put the pieces together.

"I'm hungry. We should get food; do you girls want to join us?" I asked. Everyone agreed and we set off for the food court.  
Rose and I joined hands and followed a few feet behind the rest of our family.

"Did you see the looks shared between them? They know we set this up." Rosey asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, I know. But I know my brothers don't care. I don't think they expected to see you girls before Monday." I told her truthfully.

We claimed a table then separated to get what ever food that was desired, Rose and I had pizza, Esme and Carlisle had Chinese, Alice and Jasper went for spicy southern food, and Bella and Edward had typical American grilled food.

"Have you seen everything you want to see here or do you guys want to wonder around more?" Esme asked eating her lo main with chopsticks and no difficulty. There was a serious off shrugs and indecisive answers.

"Why don't we wonder around more and do that lake paddle boat thing?" Rose suggested. There were varying yeses.

When we finished eating we wondered through the tropical trail before heading over to the boat house to rent paddle boats.

"Hey, I have a better idea…" Alice said with a scary kind of grin.

"What?" We all asked.

"We should go that paint ball place out by Ontario." She suggested. We all agreed that would be much more fun so we left the zoo and agreed to meet back up in forty five minutes at the paint ball place, so we could change into better clothes for it.

"I want to see this really awesome animal that's only going to be there for a few more days." Edward mocked once we got into Jasper's Navigator. "Yeah okay. More like you wanted to see Rose."

I laughed. "So I might have exaggerated a bit…but it's not like you didn't benefit from our little outing. You saw Bella."

Jasper took us to a good-will rather than our apartments.

"I figure we could get some better clothes here." We split up I search for clothes that would work for paint-balling.

I ended up with black sweat pants that were cut off below the knee, a black tee shirt and a black SWAT hat since we weren't using paintball guns. My brothers all had similar things, all black. We paid and went back to the Navigator, since we still had time we went to a gas station to get drinks and change.

We pulled into the parking lot of Paint Balls! just ahead of the girls. We were leaning on the side of the Navigator watching them exit a Lincoln MKZ that I guessed was Alice's since she was driving.

Rose was in the passenger seat and my I felt my jaw dropped when she stepped out of the car she was wearing a tight black tank top and even tighter black pants. She met my eyes and gave me a seductive smile.

"Well let's go!" Jasper said herding to the office where we bought our paintballs and paid our fees. We spilt into two teams; Alice, Edward, Esme and I verses Jasper, Rose, Bella and Carlisle

"Okay, we all have five minutes to get into position and then anyone on the opposing team is free game." Carlisle instructed. "Once you're out of paintballs-that's it. The team with the most paint on them at the end loses." We nodded and ran off.

Team 3EA regrouped behind a stack of hay bails, and I was pretty sure team JBRC was behind a rusted out tower.

"We need a game plan." Edward whispered.

"Once of us should be bait- only for a second. We'll run into open- but make it look like you're heading for cover. Then we'll watch for where the paintballs come from so we can locate them and splatter them." Alice said without hesitation, no doubt she had seen this already or had 'a feeling' it'd work.

"I'll do it." I volunteered; up for getting painted. I checked the time, one minute and counting. I took a deep breath, checked my shoes and that they were tied and ran into open land. Not five seconds in the open and I was hit at least three times. I kept going till I got behind a cardboard cut out. I inched up to look for the rest of the team and was eye to eye with Rose. She grinned and got my hat with a paintball before taking off.

I got her back with a blue one to the butt.

**RPOV**

"Rose, where are you taking us?" Bella whined again, making the rest of us sigh.

"To the reptiles and amphibians…" Not to mention the guys…

"Why? What's there to see? Some big gross snake?" I ignored Bella and continued to lead us to where Emmett and I had agreed to meet last night. Alice hadn't questioned once which made me think she was getting more visions lately and knew what was waiting for us at the Giant Marine Toad exhibit.

"Guys it's this way!" I said glancing at my phone, right on time.

"What? What are we going to see?" Esme asked.

"It's a frog." Alice said sounding bored. She probably already knew the guys were there.

"Oh, hey guys. What are you doing here?" Bella asked rounding the last corner.

"Emmett drug us out here this morning to see the _Giant Marine Toad_" Jasper said giant marine toad in a mocking voice.

"That's it!" I pointed to the case with the toad, actually interested but mostly faking it for my sister's sake.

My sisters had what looked like a silent conversation with the guys, excluding Emmett, which told me they all knew why we were really here.

"I'm hungry. We should get food; do you girls want to join us?" Emmett invited. Everyone agreed and we set off for the food court.  
I held Emmett's hand as we trailed behind the rest of our family.

"Did you see the looks shared between them? They know we set this up." I asked and Em nodded. Oh well, they didn't seem to mind.

"Yeah, I know. But I know my brothers don't care. I don't think they expected to see you girls before Monday." He told me.

We claimed a table then separated to get what ever food that was desired, none of the couples ate at the same place. I ended up with some of the best pizza in New York.

"Have you seen everything you want to see here or do you guys want to wonder around more?" Esme asked eating her lo main. There was a serious off shrugs and indecisive answers.

"Why don't we wonder around more and do that lake paddle boat thing?" I suggested. There were varying yeses.

When we finished eating we wondered through the tropical trail before heading over to the boat house to rent paddle boats.

"Hey, I have a better idea…" Alice said with a scary kind of grin.

"What?" We all asked.

"We should go that paint ball place out by Ontario." She suggested. We all agreed that would be much more fun so we left the zoo and agreed to meet back up in forty five minutes at the paint ball so we could change into better clothes for it. Alice let me drive even though it was her car.

Instead of having to stop at everyone's houses I took us to mine.

I remoted the gate open as I got close to the house so I didn't have to stop and wait. I parked just outside of the garage and led us in side.

"Good afternoon Ms. Rosalia, would you and your guest like something to eat or drink?" Ella, our housekeeper/nanny asked.

"No thanks Ella, we're just here to change. We need black clothes." I told her, and then I remembered Bella's stitches. "And a hat to cover Bella's stitches. On second thought could you find us all hats, preferably black but any will do."

"I will go find you a hat; would you like me to find the clothes for you?" I loved Ella; she would do anything for me and my brothers. I think she thought of us as her own kids.

"No that's all right. We'll be in my room." I told her before we went to my room on the second floor.

On our way up the stairs my brothers barreled down.

"Hi Rosey!" They yelled jumping the last three stairs.

"Cole, Justin! Don't jump like that you're going to break something!" I yelled at their retreating backs. I shook my head and continued to my room.

I went straight to my walk-in closet and to the back wall that was darks and started pulling clothes.

I ended up with a pair of snugly fitting Victoria's Secret yoga and a spandex tank top I usually worked out in. I threw my hair up in a pony tail and waited for the others to change.

Bella wore simple grey sweats and a black tee shirt, her hair also up. Alice was harder since she was still a lot shorter than me; she ended up with a pair of cut off sweats that went to about her knees with a black tank top. Esme was content wearing a pair of my dad's old sweats I had in the back of my closet along with one of my old track shirts. I lent Esme and Alice pony tail holders so they didn't have to worry about their hair. While I waited I packed all our clothes in a small duffel bag to take with us.

When we got down stairs we found four black hats on the counter along with four apples and water bottles.

"Thanks Ella!" I called into the house, I wasn't sure she heard me but I felt better all the same. Alice drove this time and I rode shot gun directing her where to go.

The guys were already in the parking lot of Paint Balls! leaning against the side of a black Lincoln Navigator.

I saw Emmett's jaw drop when I got out of Alice's MKZ, I met his gaze and gave him my most seductive smile.

"Well let's go!" Jasper said herding to the office where we bought our paintballs and paid our fees. We spilt into two teams; Alice, Edward, Esme and Emmett verses Jasper, Bella, Carlisle and me.

"Okay, we all have five minutes to get into position and then anyone on the opposing team is free game." Carlisle instructed. "Once you're out of paintballs-that's it. The team with the most paint on them at the end loses." We nodded and ran off.

Our team, 4B, hid scattered behind various objects that were close enough to talk and see each other.

"Times almost up, should we strike first or let them make the first move?" Carlisle asked Jasper more than anyone.

"Wait it out. Emmett will make the first move. He can't help but to." I silently agreed. Just after the five minutes were up Emmett ran into open land. We all aimed, but only three of us hit him. I'm not sure who missed, but it didn't really matter. He kept running till he was just to my left, and front. I slid over silently and inched up to look him and found I was looking him square in the eye. I grinned and smashed a paintball over his hat.

I took off running and was hit in the ass. I didn't look to see where it came from but kept going till I was back undercover by the rest of the team.

An hour and half later I was polka dotted in paint splats as was the rest of my family. We decided not to count the spots but to call a truce.

"I'm starving. We should eat." Emmett said as we stood in the parking lot, none of us wanting to leave.

"Do y'all want to come over? I'm sure Ella wouldn't mind cooking us up something." I suggested. They all agreed and I excused my self to call Ella and make the necessary arrangements.

**JPOV**

An hour and half after our game of paintball began; we were all multi colored and hungry. We stood between cars talking, none of us wanting to be the one to leave first.

"I'm starving. We should eat." Emmett said. I mentally shook my head; he did not have a subtle bone in his body.

"Do y'all want to come over? I'm sure Ella wouldn't mind cooking us up something." Rose suggested. We agreed and she stepped a few feet away to make a phone call.

"Who's Ella?" I asked Alice.

"She's Rose's housekeeper slash cook slash nanny. And she's amazing. She'll make you whatever you want and she's super nice." I was informed.

"Ella said it wouldn't be a problem, do we have a preference? Just so I can give her a head start?" Rose asked re-joining us. After some debate we agreed on Italian and separated into cars.

I let Alice leave first so she could lead us to Rose's house.

She lived on the outer edge of Rochester in a very upscale gated neighborhood. Her house was of course the one of the biggest. It was mostly brick with large pillars on either side of the French front doors and balconies overlooking the large manicured yard.

Alice parked in the garage, next to Rose's convertible and I slid in right behind her so I wasn't blocking the empty spot next to her.

We gathered at the garage door waiting for Rose.

"Okay, I'm not sure if my mother is home or not, and my brothers are so be prepared, they're like little tornadoes." She warned us before leading us in.

"Hello Ms. Rosalia, is there anything you or your guests want before dinner?" A small Cuban looking woman asked Rose.

"No thanks Ella. These guys are Jay, Emmett…Masen and…Chase." She introduced us using the names most people know us by.

"It is a pleasure to meet you. If you'll excuse me, I must check on dinner." Ella backed out of the room.

"Wow, nice place Rosey." Emmett said looking around, we agreed.

"Let's go hang out in the den till dinner."

Just after we sat down two boys ran into the room and stopped dead in their tracks.

"Who are you?" The older one asked Emmett, glaring slightly as Rose was on his lap.

"I'm Emmett, Rose's…boyfriend. And you are?" I raised an eyebrow. They hadn't even been on an official date; I wonder what Rose thought about that.

"I'm Cole. Be nice to my sister." He said and motioned for the other one to leave with him. Once we were sure they were out of ear shot Edward, Carlisle, Alice, Esme, Bella and I burst out laughing.

"That was so cute!" Esme said. Rose shook her head.

"Those boys, I swear sometimes." And that's all she said on that matter so she must not have cared about the boyfriend remark.

We just sat and talked for about ten minutes before Ella came in announcing that dinner was ready.

"I put you in the informal dinning room; I hope that is okay Ms. Rosalia." Ella said leading to a little room right off the kitchen that had a door that looked like it lead out to a patio.

"Of course that is fine. Are they boys joining us?" Rose asked sitting down at the head of the table.

**RPOV**

"Of course that is fine. Are they boys joining us?" I asked taking my dad's usual spot at the head of the table

"No, Cole and Justin have a birthday party they are attending in ten minutes." My mom said coming in still in here work clothes. "Hi, I'm Rosalia's mom, Amelia Hale." The guys all jumped up to shake her hand and introduce themselves.

"Will dad be home tonight?" I asked ignoring formality my mother would want me to use.

"No, he is still in Phoenix; he said he'd be home on Monday." She said causally but I knew she wasn't relaxed, my mom never relaxed.

"Mrs. Hale, would you like anything before you leave?" Ella asked coming back into the room carrying plates.

"No, I'll eat when I come back."

"Bye, Mom" I told her

"Bye, it was nice meeting you all." She said politely but I knew she probably wasn't happy with me for not calling her before inviting everyone over.

**EMPOV**

Over dinner we just relaxed and laughed and had fun, when we were full of Ella's delicious tortellinis and chocolate éclair's Rose led us up stairs, through her bedroom and into a small, very comfortable living room.

"So what are your guy's plans this week?" Alice asked once we all settled in, Ali and Jazz on the love seat, Bella, Edward, Carlisle and Ez on a couch and Rose and I in a large recliner.

"Nothing really, works and classes." I said.

"Ditto." Carlisle and Jasper chorused

"After the French mid-term I have to drive down to Tennessee to pick up my sister Beth Anne and then go to Chicago." Edward announced.

"Why are you going there?" Esme asked.

"My dad is really sick, and my mom doesn't know if he'll make it through so she wants Beth and me to come…" he trailed off.

"You're going to drive all that way alone?" Bella asked looking very worried.

"Well, yeah. Just to Nashville…" He trailed off, probably wondering where she was going.

"That's a long ways to drive all by your self…" Bella repeated and it clicked in my mind. She wanted to go with!

Alice delicately led us away from that conversation. When I looked at my phone again I realized that hours had gone by and it was 11:30, when I mentioned it Bella went into a frenzy.

"Oh shoot! I'm supposed to be home in a half-hour!!"

"Here, Bell, borrow my car." Rose offered tossing her keys from the end table next to us.

"I'll drive you, and then I can bring Rose back her car." Edward offered, probably wanting to talk to her alone.

"I should probably be going too…" Alice trailed off looking at Jasper. "Do you want to come over for a little while?"

"I have to drop Carlisle off first at our apartment then…" He trailed off looking at Carlisle. "Unless, do you want to borrow the gator and take Esme home and Al can drive me home?" He suggested.

"Works for me." Carlisle agreed right away. I smiled, that left Rose and I to our selves.

After seeing everyone off Rose and I went back to her living room to watch a movie and hang out…only there wasn't much movie watching.

We were on the couch, with my hands snaking their way up under her tight little tank top and her hands tangled in my hair when the door swung open.

**A/N: Yikes! I wonder who it is!! Oh…btw, the team names, 3EA is Esme, Edward, Emmett and Alice; JBRC is just the initials of the other team. And 4B's is as in three blonds and Bella…yeah, not very creative, but whatever. So review and you get a sneak preview! **


	16. Plans

Another Chance  
Chapter 11-  
EdPOV

_Last time:_ _We were on the couch, with my hands snaking their way up under her tight little tank top and her hands tangled in my hair when the door swung open._

"Oh shoot! I'm supposed to be home in a half-hour!!" Bella exclaimed jumping of the couch.

"Here, Bell, borrow my car." Rose offered tossing her the keys to her M3, which she surprisingly caught.

"I'll drive you, and then I can bring Rose back her car." I offered, wanting to talk to her about the drive to Tennessee

"I should probably be going too…" Alice trailed off looking at Jasper. "Do you want to come over for a little while?"

"I have to drop Carlisle off first at our apartment then…" He trailed off looking at Carlisle. "Unless, do you want to borrow the gator and take Esme home and Al can drive me home?" He suggested.

"Works for me." Carlisle agreed.

Rose led us down stairs and to the garage.

"Be nice to my baby, Edward." Rose instructed.

"I will, I will." I said rolling his eyes. We sat in the M3, waiting for everyone else to clear out of the drive way before Rose would let me pull out.

"When are you leaving? Right after the mid-term or the next day?" Bella asked in a small voice. I looked over at her, I couldn't read her face; it looked like she was trying not to show emotion.

"Probably right after..."

"Are you driving the whole way in a day?" she asked, I wondered if she had the same thoughts I did.

"Probably, yeah, it's about a twelve hour drive. Then I'll stay at Beth Anne's and we'll head out the next morning…" I told her taking a deep breathe before asking her the next question. "Do you…maybe want to ride with me to Nashville?" She looked up from the spot on her lap she'd been staring at looking shocked.

"Really?" My beautiful love asked and I nodded, but then remembered she was still in high school.

"Well, that is if your dad will let you…"

"I'm eighteen, it doesn't matter what my dad says, plus he's leaving tomorrow night for a convention and won't be back till next Sunday…" She trailed off. "And then I could fly back here when you leave for Chicago and to Nashville on your way home to drive back with you…" I could see gears working in her head.

"No" I said catching her off guard. "I am not letting you fly back here alone!" She looked at me as if I was being silly.

"Well, who would fly with me? I'll be fine." She protested.

"I'd feel better if you didn't fly alone; you could come with me and my sister to Chicago…"I suggested; looking around. I realized I didn't know where I was going and cut her off before she said anything. "I'm lost; which way do I go to get to your house?" She laughed and instructed me to go forward before continuing with whatever she was going to say before.

"I wouldn't want to impose on your parents, especially not in a time like this."

"Silly Bella. You wouldn't be imposing, plus, my parents will love you and won't mind at all. In fact, they'd probably appreciate the distraction." I tried to convince her.

"Okay, if you're sure…" I smiled when she agreed. When I pulled to a stop in front of her house I turned to face her.

"Are you sure? You don't have to go. I'm fine with driving to Nashville by my self." I told her not wanting her to feel pressured.

"I am one hundred percent sure. I'm going. And I have to go in or I'll be late, but I'll see you later." She leaned over giving me a quick kiss before getting out and waving good-bye. I waited to be sure she got in alright before turning around to give Rose her car back, I just hoped Emmett would be ready to go when I got there so I didn't have to wait forever to go home.

**RPOV**

Emmett's hands were making there way up under my shirt, mine in his hair, when my door swung open. Emmett jumped up smoothing his hair before the intruder could say anything.

"Rosalia Lillian Hale! What the hell is going on here?!" I felt my self pale when I heard my dad's voice.

"I-uh-nothing." I stumbled, how much did he see?

"It didn't look like nothing to me." My eyes tearing up, dad wasn't supposed to be home for two days; this is definitely not how I wanted him to find me after not seeing him for two weeks. "Who are you anyway? I don't recall every meeting you before." He turned to Emmett.

"Emmett McCarty, sir." He said standing up and sounding proper, but still earning a glare from my dad.

"And? Are you my little girls' boyfriend or just some random boy making out with her on my couch?" Emmett looked like he just choked.

"He's my boyfriend dad. Mom and the boys met him earlier." My dad turned back to me, his eyes softened when he noticed my tears.

"I see…and he signed the rules?" I inwardly groaned.

"No…I uh…figured you'd want to meet him first."

"Uh, huh, well then, Mr. McCarty, let us go down to my office and you can fill out the application and then sign the rules." My dad led the way out of the room.

"I'm sorry. Dad wasn't supposed to be home till Monday…let just go get this over with." I took his hand and followed my dad down the hallway and to the left and into my dads study.

"What's this application he was talking about?" Emmett whispered to me. I cringed.

"You'll see."

"Come sit down then." My dad said sitting behind his large desk and rifling through folders looking for the stupid application 'for dating my daughter' and the rules that went along with it. Emmett took the papers from my father along with the red pen.

He tried to suppress his grin as he went through filling it out.

He signed it and moved on to the rules, to which he did laugh at a few.

"You want me to sign in blood or is pen okay?" My dad laughed and Okayed the pen. Thank god he seemed to be in an okay mood, probably having to do with finally getting home.

"Could I get a copy of this? I'd like to send it to my parents for my younger sisters' boyfriends." I laughed, poor younger sister.

"Oh I suppose, you want both or just one of them?"

"Oh I'll need both of them, I have several younger sisters." I swatted his arm.

"Why would you subject your poor little sisters to that?" My dad and Emmett laughed.

"You survived." Dad pointed out. I rolled my eyes and looked the other way.

"Where's mom?" I should have noticed that Dad hadn't called her in for this.

"Yoga." Oh yeah. Emmett glanced at his watch.

"I should be going, it was nice to meet you sir. Thanks for the copies. I'll see you later Rosey."

"I'll wait with you for Masen to bring my car back so he can take him home." I said standing too.

"Good-night. Rosalia, I'd like to speak with you after you see Emmett out."

"Okay Daddy."

We had just stepped outside on the front steps when I saw Edward coming down the street in my convertible.

"Hey, ready to go?" Edward asked stepping out of my car.

"Emmett drives, you were going to fast when you pulled into my drive-way." I teased but handed Emmett the keys to my M3.

"Whatever" Edward rolled his eyes laughing but went around to the passenger side.

"Bye, I'll bring your car back tomorrow, or we can meet up or something." Emmett said giving me a small peck and resting his forehead on mine.

"Mmk." I said against his lips. "Be nice to my baby. I'll personally see to it that you're castrated." I teased. My comment was greeted with Emmett's booming laugh that I had missed.

"Okay, I'll treat her with the utmost respect and won't push her to do anything she's not comfortable with." He teased me back.

"Whatever, leave before I decide you aren't allowed to drive her." I kissed him on last time and stepped back.

I waited until I couldn't see them anymore before going back inside to face the music.

My dad was leaning on the island eating chips from the bag.

"Moms not going to be happy, the chips are bad for your cholesterol." I snatched the bag from him, eating a few. He sighed but took an apple out of the fridge instead.

"Rosalia, I understand that you're eighteen now, and you think you're all grown up but you are still in high school and you live under my roof so I would appreciate it if I didn't come home and find you making out with a guy on my couch." I was surprised how chill my dad was being, I expected yelling.

"I'm sorry, we got a little carried away…plus I didn't think you'd be home till Monday."

"That's what I told your mother, I was intending on surprising her."

"Aw, dad that's so cute!" he rolled his eyes and continued talking.

"Since it's our anniversary tomorrow I'm taking her out of town, Ella will be here with the boys, so you can stay here or go to one of the girls' houses, I don't care, just no more boys in your room." I laughed but agreed.

I got to my room and I had three voicemails on my cell, all from Bella. I hit speed dial but got her voicemail.

"Hey, Al, do you know what's up with Bella and why she called me three times?" I asked Ali when she answered her phone.

"Yeah, she's going to Chicago with Ed~" She was cut off by my squealing.

"Oh Esme's Carlisle!! That's crazy!"

"Yeah" She agreed "I gotta go, I'll talk to you later 'k?" I hung up before realizing why she sounded distracted and hung up so quickly- Jasper was over at her house. I laughed and tried Bella again; she decided to answer that time.

"Hey Rosey" She answered

"You're going to Chicago?!! Oh Esme's Carlisle!!"

"Yeah…I am…do you think I'm nuts? Should I back out?" She asked starting to doubt her decision.

"NO! You should defiantly go! What's Charlie going to say?"

"Uh…well I wasn't planning on telling Charlie actually…" she trailed off.

"Really? Won't he notice you just being gone?"

"No…he'll be at a police convention in Arizona." She sounded nervous.

"You're diabolical." We laughed. "Oh Esme's Carlisle! Guess what?!"

"What?" she said mocking me.

"My dad walked in on me and Emmett making out on my couch! And he was totally chill about it."

"Are you serious?! How are you not dead right now?" I shrugged then remembered she couldn't see me.

"I have no idea! I think he was glad to be home and is just in a really good mood. So when do you come back from Chicago?"

"I have no idea. Hopefully before Dad gets back, I might just have to 'stay the night' at your, and or Ali and or Ezzy's…or one at each." I laughed.

"Way to plan that one out." I could picture the grimace flashing across her features.

"I know…I don't know what came over me…but…I don't think I regret it."

**A/N: Oh my gosh I feel SOOOOO bad! If you all abandoned me and hate me now I can completely understand! It's been so long! I've had a massive writer's block plus a hugely busy year, but school is out so I should be able to write more often! **


End file.
